


Acqua, sale e limone

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi oneshot autoconclusive con personaggi e momenti differenti. Ognuna di esse ritrae una situazione diversa che si ispira a uno dei prompt della tabella 50 kinks di kinks_pervs (all'inizio di ogni storia troverete di volta in volta i dovuti avvisi).</p><p>Acqua che <em>disseta</em>,<br/>sale che <em>brucia</em>,<br/>limone che <em>disinfetta</em>.<br/>Forse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storie pubblicate su fanworld.it fra il 04-04-2009 e il 13-05-2010.

  
  
**Het** , dal punto di vista di lei.  
  


\- **Restraints** -  
(Prompt: 006. Restraints/Bondage)

  
  
Torna in camera con una bottiglia d’acqua fredda in mano; beve, la posa ai piedi della scrivania e guarda di sottecchi il monitor del PC: sulla barra degli strumenti la finestra di conversazione sta lampeggiando.  
È una caldissima giornata di agosto.   
Poco fa si stava annoiando: si era stancata di pensare alle sue amiche in vacanza in qualche rinomata meta turistica all’estero mentre lei era in città da sola, così aveva deciso di vedere se lui fosse in chat. E c’era.  
Loro due si contattano sempre per i soliti motivi: noia (perché si capiscono perfettamente senza bisogno di parlare), bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno che non faccia parte del solito gruppo di amici (sempre perché si capiscono perfettamente senza bisogno di parlare), e _voglia_ (perché s’intendono perfettamente, senza bisogno di _chiedere_ ).  
Non c’è mai bisogno di girare tanto intorno ai fatti quando si contattano: semplicemente succede di inciampare sull’argomento voluto. Sempre.  
Clicca col mouse sulla finestra di conversazione per ripristinarla, e legge la sua risposta mentre si lega i capelli con una matita, presa al volo dal portapenne.  
  
Lui: dovresti dire piuttosto che non vuoi uscire, non che non ti piace nessuno dei film che proietteranno all’aperto in piazza  
Lei: (sbuffa, colta in fallo) alcuni li ho già visti, di altri non me ne hanno parlato bene, altri ancora non m’ispirano  
Lui: e com’è che dicevi prima? Ah, sì! Ti secca anche prenderti una cervicale a via di star seduta a cuccarti la frescura  
Lei: (fissa il monitor appena imbronciata) e comunque sarei circondata da vecchi, come gli scorsi anni al cinema all’aperto  
Lui: oppure incontreresti gente che ti chiederà se sei stata in vacanza o quando ci andrai  
Lei: o quando mi laureo  
Lui: questo lo chiedono spesso anche a me  
Lei: rispondi anche tu sempre “l’anno prossimo”?  
Lui: ovvio, che domande  
Lei: XD  
Lui: dovresti essere un attimino più aperta: esci, magari incontri qualcuno  
Lei: ok, hai ragione, non mi va. Stop  
Lui: che farai allora stasera?  
Lei: (ride, decisa a prenderlo in giro, ma non troppo: lui la conosce) penserò a te, nudo e legato al mio letto  
Lui: interessante, suppongo che vorresti legarmi con i lacci rosa delle tue scarpe da ginnastica  
Lei: (ride) se non puzzano troppo, sì  
Lui: puzzi  
Lei: puzzi pure tu  
Lui: tu di più  
Lei: (scuote la testa ridendo) possiamo portare la conversazione su questioni più serie?  
Lui: come di che colore dev’essere una benda per fare cose porche?  
Lei: (ride) anche!  
Lui: io la preferisco blu a pallini verdi: l’arancione stonerebbe col colore dei miei occhi  
Lei: (fissa il monitor pensierosa e incuriosita) l’hai mai fatto bendato?  
Lui: uhm, no, non ancora  
Lei: sai che a me fa un po’ paura?  
Lui: PAURA?!  
Lei: nel senso che mi angoscia  
Lui: siamo sempre lì: devi fidarti di più degli altri, essere più aperta  
Lei: sì, e anche allargare di più le gambe  
Lui: anche, soprattutto verso di me  
Lei: (scuote la testa e si morde un labbro) come se non lo facessi sempre  
Lui: non credo che sarà mai abbastanza  
Lei: (sente qualcosa sciogliersi dentro) l’hai mai notato che quando lo facciamo non sto mai ferma?  
Lui: precisamente quando? Quando ti blocco i polsi contro il cuscino per farti smettere di dimenarti?  
Lei: (nella sua mente rivede quei momenti) anche…  
Lui: difficilmente riesci a darti, ci concentri troppo sul dare. Perché?  
Lei: non lo so  
Lui: sì, che lo sai: sei quel tipo di persona che piuttosto che lasciarsi prendere in braccio urla  
Lei: ok, mi fido difficilmente, è vero  
Lui: ma se io ti bendassi e legassi, ti lasceresti fare di tutto, da me?  
  
Eccola, la battuta sconveniente a ciel sereno, la proposta indecente, incoraggiante e invitante quando si parla di qualcosa di più serio.  
  
Lei: forse…  
Lui: come sarebbe a dire “forse”?!  
Lei: (si guarda intorno senza osservare nulla di preciso) che non lo so, dipende dalla situazione  
Lui: piccola donnina che gioca a fare la santa…  
Lei: (sorride) ma non lo dico per fare la santa  
Lui: lo so, piccola, lo so  
Lei: ti voglio bene  
Lui: anch’io, anche se IO mi fido molto di te  
Lei: (sbuffa seccata) ma io mi fido di te!  
Lui: uhm, forse non del tutto, anche se inconsciamente  
Lei: :P  
Lui: :P :P :P  
Lei: tu che fai stasera?  
Lui: aspetto te, a casa mia  
Lei: alla solita ora?  
Lui: certo  
  
Quando le apre la porta le stampa due baci affettuosi sulle guance: la sua pelle è calda, respira il suo profumo e sente di star bene, con lui.  
Nota che nasconde qualcosa dietro la schiena.  
\- Cos’hai lì dietro? – gli domanda, sorridendo curiosa. Le sorride malizioso.  
\- Niente! –   
\- Dai! Non fare lo scemo! – prova a girargli intorno per sorprenderlo, ma lui è più veloce. – Dimmi cosa nascondi! –  
Ridono. Complici, curiosi e _sicuri_.  
\- Su, fai la brava bambina! – le dice, indietreggiando per il corridoio; lei lo segue.  
\- Tu prima dimmi che cosa nascondi dietro la schiena! –  
\- Ti piacerebbe, eh? –   
_Sì, da morire_.  
Lo spintona ridendo, lui indietreggia ancora. Prova a sorprenderla con una mossa veloce, e ci riesce: in un attimo è dietro di lei, e una benda scura si stringe intorno alla sua testa. Sui suoi occhi.  
Sorride nervosa, si stringe nelle spalle e porta le mani sulla benda. Lui è ancora alle sue spalle, e le allontana le mani lentamente.  
\- Ti ho già detto di fare la brava. – le sussurra.  
\- E se non volessi? –  
\- Ti punirò. –   
Deglutisce: del resto le sue punizioni sono sempre state piacevoli, anche se, adesso, non sa cos’abbia in serbo per lei. E questo la preoccupa un po’.  
Con le mani sulle spalle la guida fino ad una stanza, intuisce che sia la camera da letto. Con le labbra le sfiora appena il collo, le sue dita scivolano dal mento al collo, dal collo alla spalla e poi giù lungo il braccio, solleticando appena la parte interna del gomito. Per poi fuggire via ad afferrarle il bordo della maglietta, per toglierla.  
\- Credi di sapere che cos’ho intenzione di fare? – le mormora ancora.  
\- Forse. – si morde un labbro.  
Sente un suo dito percorrerle lento la spina dorsale, dalla nuca al centro della schiena, dove si ferma per slacciarle il reggiseno.  
Le bacia la spalla stringendola a sé di spalle; le sue mani sul ventre ancora non si azzardano a toccarle i seni.  
\- E adesso credi di saperlo? – le soffia sul collo.  
\- Penso di sì. – e immagina che sul viso di lui si stia allargando un sorriso sornione.  
Finora ha lasciato che le braccia le penzolassero inermi lungo i fianchi, e si sorprende quando sente che lui le afferra con forza i polsi, stringendoglieli dietro la schiena.  
\- E se io ti legassi? – le chiede, fingendo di essere improvvisamente arrabbiato con lei.  
\- Scalcerei. – ma più che un’affermazione è una domanda rivolta a se stessa.  
\- E fino a quando? – la sta provocando.  
\- Non lo so. – ammette.  
\- Forse fino a quando non ti sentirai le gambe troppo molli. – e la spinge fino a farla cadere.  
Quasi urla prima dell’impatto di faccia sul materasso; si rigira, ma lui è più veloce di lei – _è stato sempre più veloce di lei_. Le riafferra i polsi, li porta in alto sulla testa, e la lega a letto.  
Non sa perché, ma ha il respiro corto. Forse perché la sua sicurezza la sta spiazzando.  
Sente sui polsi che la corda è robusta, ma non è stata stretta con forza, e le sue mani grandi e forti adesso le stanno accarezzando sensualmente le braccia. E scorrono lente fino a chiudersi sui suoi seni.  
Inarca la schiena verso di lui.  
\- Adesso sai cos’ho intenzione di fare? – la sua voce è piena di sottintesi. Si lecca le labbra.  
\- Credo di sì. –   
\- Credi? – le sue dita si chiudono troppo forti intorno ad un capezzolo.  
\- Sì! – geme, e le sue gambe scattano nello stesso modo e momento in cui qualcosa protesta dentro di lei.  
\- Buona. – le dice, come se fosse un animaletto selvatico da domare. Non sa se esserne infastidita o meno.  
La bocca di lui si posa sulla sua gola: istintivamente vorrebbe abbassare il mento, non permettendogli di baciarla, soprattutto quando agitandosi un po’ si ricorda di avere i polsi legati stretti, - _sì, adesso stanno cominciando ad essere stretti_ \- ma le sue mani le accarezzano con i pollici la base del collo, e gli permette di baciarle la gola.  
Baci umidi sulla pelle che si spostano troppo lentamente dal collo al solco fra i seni, e quando la lingua si posa su pelle troppo delicata le corde si fanno decisamente strette.   
Vorrebbe poter avere le mani libere, per spingere di più la testa di lui fra i seni e togliersi la benda, per guardare come li sta baciando. E come li sta leccando.  
Sente che inarcare la schiena per protrarsi verso di lui è maledettamente inutile, che quella sera non potrà affondargli le unghie nella schiena per dirgli quanto le piace quel che fa, e che non potrà baciarlo e morderlo per dirgli quanto lo vuole dentro di lei.  
I suoi sospiri sono lamenti quando le accarezza il ventre, e teme il peggio quando sente che le sta slacciando i pantaloni. Lo sa quel che le farà - _oh, sì che lo sa_ \- e si chiede se basterà chiedergli “Ancora”.  
Le sfila con cura i pantaloni e gli slip. Vorrebbe urlargli con rabbia che lui è ancora vestito e non è giusto, per niente, ma lo sente spingerla a piegare un ginocchio, e quando una sua mano si chiude attorno ad una sua caviglia lo immagina sorridere soddisfatto. Con gli occhi che gli brillano di malizia. E non sa più se essere ancora arrabbiata o meno.  
La sua mano chiusa scorre lungo la gamba aprendosi man mano, e arrivata sul ginocchio le bacia l’interno coscia.   
Un dito curioso fra le sue gambe, e un sospiro. _Sì, la starà guardando sorridendo soddisfatto_.  
Due dita e un movimento deciso, un gemito strozzato. _Sì, gli piace guardarla contorcersi_.  
La tocca come sa benissimo che le piaccia, e più che gemere singhiozza. _Sì, gli piace farla godere_.  
Protesta mugolando quando sente le sue dita allontanarsi, ma il fruscio di sottofondo promette bene: si starà spogliando.  
\- Ne vuoi ancora? – le domanda, ironico.  
\- Sì. -  
\- Ingorda e sfacciata. – la prende in giro, ma non troppo.  
\- Slegami! – protesta, provando a svincolarsi.  
\- No. Devo insegnarti a concederti. – e quando lo sente sdraiarsi su di lei nudo, e la sua mano tornare fra le sue gambe, smette di agitarsi. Almeno per un po’.  
Le corde adesso sono strette in modo insopportabile, davvero, e non le importa se agitandosi così finirà per graffiarsi i polsi: ogni volta che si muove i loro corpi di scontrano, una tortura piacevole che fa da contorno ad un'altra più grande. La sua mano ancora fra le sue gambe.  
\- Buona, buona. – la rimprovera; la sua bocca le soffia contro l’orecchio.  
\- Voglio toccarti. – geme.  
\- Tu lasciati toccare, lasciati andare. – le dice ancora una volta.  
E lo sente allontanarsi da lei, per allargarle delicatamente le gambe e insinuare la testa fra loro.  
I suoi gemiti sono lamenti, singhiozzi, preghiere di concederle di più. Spinge il bacino verso di lui per invitarlo a non smettere, anzi. È straordinariamente bello il modo in cui non le da tregua, dovesse restare legata per sempre non deve smettere, _non deve_.  
Quando si separa da lei si lamenta senza vergogna, incapace di scalciare, perché l’ha fatto: le ha reso le gambe troppo molli. La bacia sulla bocca improvvisamente, mozzandole il respiro e lasciandole sentire il suo stesso sapore. La bacia con impeto, la bacia prima di entrare di lei, prima di affondare in lei fino a farla urlare di piacere.  
Ogni spinta è un passo verso un baratro misterioso ed invitante, che non si sa se si vuol vedere il più presto possibile o il più tardi possibile.   
Non le va più di svincolarsi: le basta sentire il suo corpo spingere e sbattere contro il suo, incapace di controllare i propri gemiti e mai stanca di sentire anche i suoi.  
Quando improvvisamente il ritmo rallenta, non ha nemmeno il tempo di chiedergli il perché: le toglie la benda, e non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso quando lo vede, sudato e col respiro corto, slegarle i polsi.  
\- Guardami. – le sussurra, prima di baciarla e riprendere a muoversi.  
Adesso può toccarlo. Lo fissa negli occhi mentre riassapora il piacere della sua schiena umida sotto le sue mani, ma non lo graffia prima dell’orgasmo: gli allaccia le braccia al collo e si perde nei suoi occhi.  
  
Chissà perché, ma dopo cadute simili la vertigine arriva sempre _dopo_ , quando il respiro decide di normalizzarsi ma il proprio corpo non vuole ancora separarsi dall’altro.  
 _Abbiamo sudato così tanto?_  
Finisce qualcosa se mi stacco da quest’abbraccio?  
Ah, questa è la realtà?  
E la profondità della parola “bello” la colpisce più di un “bellissimo”, inutile superlativo.  
Le appoggia la fronte contro la spalla.  
\- Ti fidi di me? –   
\- Sì. –   
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Het** , dal punto di vista di lei

 

\- **Candle Wax** -  
(Prompt: 010. Candle Wax/Cera di candela)

  
  
Le sue sorelle la fanno costantemente incazzare, _sempre_ , è questo quello che si ripete sbattendo le mani sul volante mentre guida verso la vecchia villa di famiglia.  
Avrebbero potuto vendere qualcos’altro, invece della villa, il posto che più di qualsiasi altro è pieno di ricordi della loro infanzia.   
Il padre è andato via lasciandole piene di debiti, dovuti ad investimenti sbagliati e avventati, e le sue due sorelle stanno vendendo tutto senza badare troppo a _cosa_ stanno rinunciando. L’unica cosa a cui prestano attenzione è il prezzo, che deve essere sempre un po’ più alto del dovuto, per permettere loro di sperperare il resto del denaro che non andrà ai creditori in cose futili.  
Avrebbero potuto vendere la cascina con il vigneto, visto che entrambe detestano la campagna, ma avere il vigneto “è figo”: poco importa se le viti non sono curate, c’è pur sempre da vantarsene con gli amici; quindi hanno pensato di liberarsi della villa, dicendoglielo solo a cose fatte. Non aveva potuto non firmare.  
Tuttavia, ha ancora le chiavi, e si sta recando lì, mentre fuori diluvia e i tergicristalli si muovono allo stesso ritmo con cui avanza la sua rabbia; li fissa oscillare pigramente, quando si ferma davanti al cancello, quasi aspettandosi che il loro movimento la calmi. Inspira a fondo, prende le chiavi e scende dall’auto senza ombrello.  
Inzuppandosi tutta apre il cancello con un’espressione serissima, se in quel momento qualcuno la vedesse la scambierebbe per una pazza. Quando risale in macchina si toglie una ciocca di capelli bagnati dagli occhi, tira sul col naso, rimette in moto ed entra nella villa.  
Parcheggia sotto il grande albero dove una volta si sedeva la nonna a sbucciare fave e piselli, ricordandosi di come lei, da piccola, corresse felice lì sotto da lei per farle vedere una formichina o una coccinella che le camminava sul dorso della manina paffuta.   
Richiude lo sportello con forza e si avvia al portone. Apre la porta e nota subito che c’è qualcosa che non va: c’è un giubbotto nero all’ingresso e un ombrello bagnato che sgocciola a terra. Di certo non si tratta di un ladro, ma con un po’ di timore si avvia verso il salotto. E subito dopo va’ via la luce.  
Sussulta, camminando inconsapevolmente a passo felpato lungo i muri. I lampi illuminano la stanza attraverso la finestra, mettendo in rilievo i mobili coperti dalle lenzuola bianche: sembrano incredibilmente fantasmi.  
\- Chi c’è? – domanda, tenendo una mano contro il muro.  
\- Sono io! Laura, sono Andrea! – Tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
Andrea è il figlio del giardiniere. Anche dopo la morte dei nonni, quando la villa restò disabitata, il vecchio giardiniere insisté per continuare a prendersi cura del giardino, perché “sua nonna avrebbe voluto così”. Adesso che gli acciacchi non gli consentono più di lavorare come una volta, è il figlio più giovane a prendere spesso gran parte degli incarichi. Lei e Andrea si conoscono fin da bambini: quando suo padre veniva a lavorare da loro lui lo seguiva, e giocavano insieme.  
\- Stai ferma lì! – le dice. – Vado a prendere delle candele. –  
\- Le candele sono… - prova a dire.  
\- Lo so dove sono. – la schernisce.  
Certo che lo sa: ormai in quella casa ci vive solo lui, e solo nei giorni in cui lavora.  
Mentre lo aspetta avanza a tastoni contro il muro, affrettando i passi quando la stanza è illuminata a giorno dai lampi, e con un certo sollievo si tuffa a sedere sul divano coperto dal lenzuolo impolverato.  
Andrea torna con una candela accesa e una scatola di candele sotto il braccio.  
\- Ti avevo detto di restare dov’eri! – scuote la testa. – Sempre cocciuta… - si volta a guardarla e sbarra gli occhi.  
\- Sei completamente bagnata! Che cazzo sei venuta a fare senza ombrello? Non piove in città? –  
\- Sì, diluvia anche in città, ma non ero molto in me quando mi sono messa alla guida. – sprofonda di più nel divano e l’osserva sistemare candele per la stanza.  
\- Il che penso possa ricondursi all’altra domanda che avrei voluto farti prima: cosa ci fai qui? – le domanda, raggiungendola sul divano.  
\- Le mie sorelle hanno venduto questa villa. –   
\- Oh. – è l’unica cosa le riesce a dire, accompagnata da un cenno della testa.  
Si appoggia di fianco contro lo schienale per guardargli il profilo, mentre lui inizia a giocherellare con una candela accesa.  
\- Mi dispiace per te e tuo padre, soprattutto per lui: so quanto ci teneva a continuare a prendersi cura del nostro giardino, e poi per voi sarà un lavoro in meno. –   
\- Non ti preoccupare, - la tranquillizza. – abbiamo abbastanza richieste, però è vero: a papà dispiacerà molto. –   
\- Forse, se riesco a parlare con i nuovi proprietari, posso convincerli a farvi restare. – lui alza le spalle.  
\- L’idea non è male. –   
Osserva il modo in cui lui lascia scorrere lentamente la cera liquida lungo la candela, facendo attenzione a tenere un palmo della mano sotto, affinché non cada sul pavimento.  
\- Ti ricordi quando da piccoli giocavamo “a fare le conchiglie di cera”? – gli domanda, sorridendo.  
\- Già! – annuisce sorridendo. – Quando andava via la luce, e i grandi accendevano i lumini bassi e rossi, immergevamo le dita nella cera calda; poi aspettavamo che si raffreddasse e la staccavamo dai polpastrelli facendo le “conchiglie”! – Risero.  
\- Mia nonna ci urlava che eravamo degli incoscienti! –   
\- Un po’ era vero. – ammette lui, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla fiamma.  
\- Ma col senno di poi, lo rifaresti? –   
Per tutta risposta lui avvicina la mano alla fiamma e si lascia cadere un paio di gocce di cera sul dorso della mano.  
\- E tu, lo rifaresti? – le domanda, malizioso.  
Si rimbocca la manica della camicia e gli porge la mano, guardandolo negli occhi. Lui avvicina la fiamma e le lascia cadere un paio di gocce di cera sul dorso della mano.  
Il bruciore arriva immediatamente, come una scossa, si protrae brevemente anche su buona parte della pelle della mano e poi si arresta: fa freddo nella stanza, e la cera si rapprende subito lasciando un sordo dolore. Apre e chiude la mano e osserva il modo in cui la cera si scrosta e si piega, per poi cadere a terra.   
\- Da piccoli facevamo cose molto stupide. – osserva lui, e nota che le sta fissando il braccio.  
\- Eppure non abbiamo mai fatto gare di resistenza al bruciore. – ricorda il modo in cui lui da bambino era affascinato dal fuoco, e come da ragazzino lo trovasse spesso a giocare con l’accendino. Poco fa, mentre giocherellava con la candela, aveva lo stesso sguardo di allora: curioso, attento.  
\- Vuoi provare adesso? –   
\- Ho un certo vantaggio: sono bagnata fradicia e infreddolita, potrei resistere a lungo. – lo guarda negli occhi.  
\- Non pensi sia un gioco per adulti? –   
\- Non pensi che siamo entrambi cresciuti? - _Sì, ha capito._  
Sorride, le afferra bruscamente il braccio per avvicinarlo a sé, e lascia cadere delle gocce di cera calda sopra il polso di lei. Lì la pelle è più delicata: sussulta, e per un attimo quasi allontana il polso da lui istintivamente, però resiste. Lui la guarda soddisfatto, aspetta che la cera si rapprenda e la toglie via col pollice. Per poi depositare un lieve bacio sopra la pelle arrossata.  
\- Ancora? – le chiede, con le labbra ad un centimetro dal suo polso.  
\- Sì. –   
Le tira la manica della camicia più su, e stavolta le gocce cadono appena sopra la parte interna del gomito, ancora una volta una parte sensibile. Freme appena, lui aspetta che la cera si raffreddi e poi la toglie via per baciare la pelle offesa, con un bacio _troppo_ languido, umido.  
\- Non pensi che dovrei provare adesso io su di te? – gli chiede quando alza gli occhi dal suo braccio.  
\- Certo. – le passa la candela. Le loro dita si sfiorano appena.  
Lei lascia andare la schiena contro il divano e l’osserva sfilarsi la maglietta lentamente. Si avvicina a lui, quasi volesse baciarlo sulla bocca, e inclina anche un po’ la testa, ma lascia cadere della cera sulla sua spalla. Lui si morde un labbro - _brucia perché è inaspettato, ed è inaspettato che bruci_. O almeno non ci si aspetta che _bruci_ così tanto. È il suo turno di sorridere soddisfatta, soprattutto perché adesso sta anche guardando il suo petto nudo alla luce della candela.  
Posa una mano sulla sua spalla, solleva con un dito la cera rappresa, e chiude le labbra sulla chiazza rossa, assaporandola anche con la lingua. Le mani di lui vanno ad accarezzarle i fianchi: il gioco si fa sempre più interessante, soprattutto quando comincia a sbottonarle la camicia mentre lei adocchia il prossimo punto su cui far cadere la cera, sopra il cuore.  
\- Tocca ancora a me. – gli sussurra, prima di spingerlo leggermente indietro per colpire il punto desiderato.  
Con la mano sinistra gli accarezza distrattamente il petto, facendogli sentire le unghie lunghe contro la pelle un attimo prima di spingerlo all’indietro, e con la destra lascia cadere la cera per bruciarlo.  
Non fa in tempo a togliergli la cera fredda: lui l’attira a sé mettendole una mano dietro la nuca e la bacia famelico, allargando più la camicia già aperta per premerle il petto contro i seni.  
Peccato che il gioco non sia ancora finito, come non sono finiti ancora i punti deboli.  
Le toglie la candela dalla mano, e i suoi occhi non lasciano dubbi: vuole che si tolga la camicia e si sdrai, e lei lo fa, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Gli accarezza il viso e le spalle mentre lui le insinua una mano sotto la schiena per slacciarle il reggiseno, e chiude gli occhi, quando vede la candela su di lei. La cera liquida e bollente la colpisce ripetutamente in più punti: sul ventre – e si ritrova a trattenere il respiro – fra i seni, e sul seno. Non riesce ad impedire alla sua mano di andare a togliere la cera calda, ma lui la blocca afferendole il polso e baciandola sulla bocca, e quando scende a baciarle i seni la cera si è già rappresa. E la candela ormai è totalmente consumata.  
Si spogliano con irruenza e sente che le sue mani forti le accarezzano e palpano i fianchi, le cosce, i glutei… lei fa scorrere le mani dal petto al basso ventre di lui, per toccarlo nello stesso momento in cui lui la toccherà.   
Il ritmo delle loro mani si mantiene lento troppo poco; si fissano negli occhi decisi ed impazienti, lasciando ogni tanto baci e morsi sulle spalle e sul collo dell’altro. Mentre i sospiri si fanno gemiti e si è sempre più pronti ad affondare nell’altro.  
Le allarga le gambe e la bacia ancora una volta prima di entrare, e mentre geme con gli occhi socchiusi tutto le sembra essere perfetto per quel momento di piacere e furore incontrollabile: i lampi che illuminano la stanza, la pioggia incessante contro le finestre, la luce bassa delle candele e l’opprimente odore di polvere del divano. Il divano su cui da bambina si sedeva a giocare con le bambole e su cui adesso sta scopando con uno dei suoi compagnetti di giochi di allora, godendo. Buffo, forse un po’ assurdo, ma eccitante.  
L’orgasmo arriva forte ma pone fine al gioco, costringendoli ad aggrapparsi l’un l’altro per non cadere, e non dal divano.  
Si stringe forte a lui, gli deposita dei lievi e dolci baci sulla spalla: era andata alla villa a trovare per l’ultima volta i suoi ricordi, quelli che sarebbero rimasti fra quelle pareti, e invece ha trovato un nuovo ricordo da portare anche fuori.  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

  


**Nota:** Omosessualità Maschile

 **Beta reader** **:** **Faechan** amore  <3  
 **Prompt:**   
\- richiesta di **Lisachan**: M/M, "Non l'ho mai fatto prima" "E' facile. Prendi subito la mano" (e che sia p0rn) + frase bonus perché so che le piacerà e che lo noterà <3  
\- prompt della tabella: 040. Virgins/Vergini  
 **Note sparse:** questa storia è il mio regalo di compleanno per **Melantò** <3 Buon Compleanno, cara *cuoricini*  
Lo stile della storia riprende volutamente (e velatamente?) quello di **POALS** o almeno "ce provo", sperando di far felici le due pulzelle a cui è dedicata <3

 

\- **Virgins** -  
(040. Virgins/Vergini)

  
  
La luce di un sole grigio inondava il campo su cui si stava allenando con tutta la squadra, o meglio: lui continuava a fare giri di campo con un suo compagno per punizione – quel tipo aveva il viziaccio di chiacchierare troppo e coinvolgerlo sempre – mentre tutti gli altri si allenavano seguendo il mister.  
Il bordo del campo era disseminato di pozzanghere d’acqua, ricordo dell’acquazzone primaverile passato da poco, e ogni tanto era tentato di pestarne una con forza per il puro gusto di sporcare di fango il compagno: certo, si sarebbe sporcato anche lui, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Sicuramente dopo avrebbero iniziato a litigare incolpandosi a vicenda e accusandosi di quanto l’avessero fatto di proposito o meno, poi il mister li avrebbe rimproverati urlando loro quanto fossero marmocchi, ed infine tutto sarebbe finito con delle vigorose pacche sulla schiena nello spogliatoio con una pacifica resa. O una tregua.  
Sbuffò facendo finta di ascoltare l’amico che correva appena poco davanti a lui, che stava continuando imperterrito a chiacchierare di roba senza né capo né coda, e si perse nei suoi pensieri. A volte gli dava fastidio il modo in cui il mister s’incaponiva con loro: erano solo una piccola squadra di calcio di ragazzini appena maggiorenni, non stavano mica per partecipare alla Champions League, perché sbraitare ed imprecare così tanto?  
C’era una sola cosa che gli piaceva del mister, _una sola_ , e in quel momento la vide avvicinarsi alla rete metallica che divideva il campo dalle tribune. O meglio, _lo vide_ : era il figlio del mister.  
\- Ciao! – lo salutò quello quando passò davanti a lui. Lui si voltò a guardarlo balbettando un saluto in risposta, restando girato fino a quando non andò a scontrarsi con la schiena dell’amico.  
\- Ehi! Attento! –   
\- Scusa! Scusa! – farfugliò ancora fra le nuvole; sentire _lui_ che ridacchiava alle sue spalle per l’accaduto l’imbarazzava e gli faceva piacere quasi in senso masochistico, visto che per certi versi era umiliante. L’amico alzò gli occhi al cielo e proseguì la corsa. Lui decise autonomamente di andare alla rete, dal ragazzo.  
Era sicuro che quel tipo piacesse anche a tutte le fidanzatine dei suoi compagni di squadra, forse anche alle sorelle, e tale sicurezza era dovuta a come le vedeva ammiccare e sorridere in modo sciocco quando lui veniva a trovare il padre durante gli allenamenti o le partite. Forse il merito era anche del suo paio di anni in più: gli era pure capitato di sentire le ragazze lamentarsi di quanto lui fosse più maturo rispetto ai loro “uomini”.  
In verità gli importava poco se piacesse o meno alle ragazze, gli importava poco anche che avesse già una ragazza, quello che contava era capire se anche a lui piacevano gli uomini. _Soprattutto quello_.  
 _Dio, quanto gli piaceva_. Magari era proprio da idioti star lì ogni volta a guardarlo scendere dalla moto e togliersi il casco, vedere come si risistemava i capelli con un gesto veloce della mano e come le gocce di sudore gli scendevano sul collo… sì, era proprio da idioti, ma chissenefrega. Aveva diciotto anni, era un suo diritto seguire ciò che gli ormoni gli dicevano.  
Il figlio del mister l’aveva subito preso in simpatia, nel senso che lo prendeva costantemente in giro ogni volta che si vedevano, anche fuori dal campo, e aveva quel modo strano di guardarlo che gli faceva pensare che lui avesse capito _tutto_. Certi momenti ne aveva addirittura la certezza, come quando gli diceva che aveva l’etichetta fuori dalla maglia e gliela sistemava troppo lentamente, o quando s’incontravano per la strada e faceva allusioni imbarazzanti sulle ragazzine che erano con lui. O quando distrattamente gli sfiorava il braccio.  
L’ambiguità di quel tipo lo stava uccidendo.  
Si avvicinò alla rete allungandosi le maniche della maglia sulle mani e stringendo i polsini nel pugno. A dire il vero gli sembrò che quella fosse una posa troppo da bambini – mancava solo che si dondolasse avanti e indietro sui piedi – ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che all’altro sarebbe piaciuto vederlo così imbarazzato, e poi non era capace né di mentire, né di impedirsi di essere impacciato.  
Come previsto l’altro si stampò un sorriso sbieco e malizioso sulla faccia, allungò le braccia in alto per appoggiarsi alla rete stringendola con le dita e lo guardò negli occhi come in attesa di qualcosa.  
\- Come va? – provò ad esordire; ecco, adesso aveva iniziato anche a dondolare la braccia.  
\- Abbastanza bene. - gli annuì. – Mio padre ti ha messo in punizione? –   
\- Sì. – ammise arrossendo; l’altro rise.  
\- E per che cosa, stavolta? –   
\- Al solito, - scrollò le spalle. – mi ha beccato a chiacchiere con un compagno, invece che ascoltarlo. – e terminata la frase alzò lo sguardo su di lui: lo vide fissarlo con aria interessata.  
\- Mi sa che qualcuno dovrebbe insegnarti ad usare la bocca anche in altri modi. –   
Avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa di sufficientemente intelligente con cui ribattere, che magari non fosse qualcosa che suonasse troppo da verginella spaventata come “Oh, quali altri modi?”, ma la fidanzata dell’altro si avvicinò alla rete giusto in quel momento. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e salutò lui con un vago cenno della testa.  
\- Hai già parlato con tuo padre? – s’informò la ragazza.  
\- Non ancora, penso di farlo a fine allenamenti, così non lo disturbo. –   
\- Allora mi sa che tornerò a casa con un passaggio in macchina di mia sorella. –  
\- Va bene. – le assentì, prima di baciarla velocemente sulla bocca per salutarla.  
Lui rimase lì ad assistere alla scena confuso, prima di ricordarsi che la sorella della ragazza aveva una storia con un suo compagno di squadra, e restò anche a grattarsi distrattamente la testa per tutto il lungo attimo in cui guardò l’altro che osservava con aria strana la schiena della propria fidanzata allontanarsi da loro, quasi stesse mentalmente ponderando qualcosa.   
\- Beh, io vado. A dopo. – disse smettendo di cercarsi improbabili pulci fra i capelli sudati, provando a non essere ulteriormente ridicolo. Quella frase riscosse il ragazzo dai suoi pensieri: tornò a guardarlo appoggiandosi alla rete.  
\- Che fai dopo gli allenamenti? – gli domandò a bruciapelo.  
\- Uhm, niente. –   
\- Ti piace la mia moto? –   
\- Sì, molto! – rispose con una certa enfasi, perché avrebbe voluto aggiungere “E mica solo quella!”  
\- Che ne dici allora se ti riaccompagno io a casa? –   
Sbarrò gli occhi sorpreso ed emozionato. Felicissimo.  
\- Sì!... cioè, va bene. Grande! –   
Il mister lo richiamò a gran voce arrabbiato e lui dovette andar via.  
\- Vedi però di uscire per ultimo dagli spogliatoi. – si sentì dire quando voltò le spalle. Si voltò per chiedere spiegazioni, forse non aveva capito bene, ma quello si era già allontanato dalla rete lasciandolo lì, in preda ai dubbi e alle supposizioni.  
  
  
Il chiacchiericcio era ormai scemato negli spogliatoi quando chiuse la cerniera del borsone, gli ultimi ragazzi stavano andando via, e di viaggi mentali sulle intenzioni del figlio del mister se n’era fatti anche troppi: doveva calmarsi, o gli altri avrebbero capito tutto, sarebbe stato troppo _evidente_.  
Sentì qualcuno entrare nella stanza e gli altri salutarlo; alzò lo sguardo e se lo vide a pochi passi da lui, che salutava pigramente gli ultimi ragazzi che stavano uscendo.  
Rimasti soli, il sorriso del figlio del mister si allargò.  
\- Bene! – esclamò rivolto a lui, o forse a nessuno in particolare, prima di chiudere la porta a chiave, gettarla in un angolo e togliersi la giacca. Osservando quella scena, deglutì istintivamente, anche perché il ragazzo si avvicinò decisamente troppo a lui.  
\- Che c’è? – disse ancora, sorridendo e picchiettandogli due dita sulla fronte, facendogli inclinare la testa all’indietro. – Non dirmi che non sai cosa sta per succedere. –   
\- Non credevo che… - balbettò; lui lo fece girare e iniziò a massaggiargli le spalle con forza.  
\- Coraggio, rilassati! –   
Lo stava prendendo in giro, _lui lo prendeva sempre in giro_ , e la cosa non gli era mai totalmente dispiaciuta, neanche adesso.  
\- Io sono rilassato. – precisò.   
\- Le tue spalle dicono il contrario. – lo contraddisse, continuando a massaggiarlo e spingendolo ad appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto. Le mani scivolarono giù lentamente per poi risalire sul petto sotto la maglietta.  
\- Dimmi, - gli disse all’orecchio. – considerando come mi guardi _da mesi_ , cosa vuoi che faccia adesso? –   
\- Non lo so. – Non poteva fargli quella domanda proprio in quel momento, mentre sentiva che lo stava accarezzando con una lentezza estenuante col sicuro proposito di renderlo ancora più scemo.  
\- Sì che lo sai, solo che non hai il coraggio di dirlo. – e la bocca che prima gli sfiorava l’orecchio iniziò a baciargli il collo, sensualmente.   
\- I-io… - provò a dire.  
\- Sì? – incalzò stringendolo di più a sé da dietro e iniziando ad usare anche la lingua.  
\- Non l’ho mai fatto prima. – lo sentì sorridere soddisfatto contro il suo collo.   
\- È facile. Prendi subito la mano, anche fin troppo se è da tanto che aspetti. – gli slacciò i jeans e vi insinuò la mano dentro con la stessa lentezza che si ostinava ancora a portare avanti. Appena sentì la mano stringersi contro la sua erezione sussultò e inclinò la testa all’indietro.  
\- Lo stai facendo apposta. – protestò, ma fu quasi un lamento.   
\- Io voglio solo che tu ti rilassi e mi dica cosa vuoi che faccia. – ancora altri baci sul collo mentre la mano iniziava a muoversi piano.  
Si morse un labbro quasi arrabbiato con se stesso: non riusciva a dirlo, ma _voleva_ dirglielo.  
\- Guarda che non lo farò mai fino a quando non ti sentirai abbastanza libero da dirmelo. – gli sussurrò ancora una volta.  
Provò a raccogliere un po’ di forza e un po’ di decenza, strinse le dita intorno al polso della mano con cui l'altro lo stava masturbando e lo bloccò per girarsi verso di lui. Era sua ferma intenzione fissarlo con aria di sfida, ma non ci riuscì; l’altro sorrise ancora del suo imbarazzo, gli mise una mano intorno al collo e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Ebbe qualche difficoltà a seguirlo, poi capì che le mani potevano anche essere usate e gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, imparando man mano a rispondere al suo bacio. Nel momento in cui capì di essere più sicuro fu spinto con violenza contro gli armadietti di metallo, di schiena. Non si lamentò nemmeno, sarebbe stato inutile e poi, _ehi_ , era il loro gioco, e ora doveva assolutamente fare lui qualcosa. Qualcosa per sorprenderlo e fargli capire che non gli fregava niente: bastava solo che gli mettesse le mani addosso.  
Si staccò appena da lui, lo spinse indietro e si tolse la maglia sotto il suo sguardo soddisfatto, e prima che potesse commentare la cosa, magari ridendo e scuotendo la testa, si avvicinò a lui e tolse anche la _sua_ maglietta.   
\- Oh, sì! – fu il commento del ragazzo mentre lo guardava gettare a terra la maglia. – Adesso cominciamo un attimino a ragionare. – gli mise un mano sulla cintura e lo strattonò per avvicinarlo a sé.   
\- Suppongo che tu voglia che sia io a toglierteli, - lo provocò. – perché per te sarebbe troppo spogliarci completamente da solo. O no? –   
Erano a torso nudo uno davanti all’altro, era ad un passo dal toccargli e leccargli il petto come aveva solo sognato di fare sotto parecchie docce, e l’unica cosa che la sua mente riusciva ad articolare erano varie imprecazioni su cotanta bellezza e su cotanta dannatissima situazione. Perché era così maledettamente impacciato? E perché lui doveva prenderlo in giro anche adesso?... E perché tutto ciò l’eccitava ulteriormente?  
Sibilò un’imprecazione fra i denti e con rabbia gli slacciò i pantaloni. Mentre gli abbassava la zip avvicinò timidamente la bocca al collo di lui, e davanti alla sua incertezza l’altro gli mise la mano sulla nuca per spingerlo a farlo e basta.  
Gli baciò il collo imponendosi di farlo come aveva sempre desiderato, senza l’ansia e la paura di non saperlo fare bene e risultare ridicolo, e quando sentì la pelle del ragazzo contro la sua fu come una scossa: si strusciò più forte contro di lui e lasciò scorrere la lingua sul collo. E poi sulla spalla. E poi sul petto. E poi su qualsiasi cosa incontrava man mano che le loro mani andavano ovunque potessero andare ad un ritmo sempre più frenetico, e man mano che si abbassava per baciarlo sempre più in basso, fino ai pantaloni, fino a _togliergli_ i pantaloni, fino a _togliergli_ le mutande, dannazione, e nudo davanti a lui era semplicemente magnifico, nonostante non fossero nudi entrambi.   
Si disse che doveva sembrare un perfetto idiota in quel momento, inginocchiato a terra a guardargli incantato l’erezione come se non ne avesse mai vista una prima. Più che altro non aveva mai visto prima la _sua_ , era questo il problema: perché diavolo avevano aspettato così tanto? Nella sua mente le imprecazioni su quanto tutto ciò fosse meraviglioso si unirono a svariati aggettivi che non avrebbe mai ripetuto a voce alta, almeno fino a quando non fosse impazzito del tutto.  
Sentì le sue mani grandi accarezzargli i capelli e il viso sensualmente.  
\- Fallo, se vuoi. – la sua voce gli arrivò lontana e vicina allo stesso tempo, e non ci pensò nemmeno: avvicinò la testa e iniziò a leccare, senza più alcuna traccia di timidezza perché lo _voleva_ , lo voleva eccome, e sentirlo gemere per quello che gli stava facendo con la bocca era fantastico, perché era lui a farlo gemere, era lui e nessun altro e lo stava imparando su di lui, seguendo i suoi sospiri. Sentì di essere anche disposto a farlo fino a farlo venire, ma l’altro lo pregò di fermarsi. Lo raggiunse a terra, lo baciò intensamente e lo spogliò del tutto.  
Il pavimento era freddo, ma _stranamente_ mise subito da parte quella constatazione, forse perché finalmente i loro corpi erano l’uno sull’altro o forse perché, _Dio mio_ , si muovevano come forsennati cercando l’uno l’erezione dell’altro. Baciò ogni centimetro di pelle che la sua bocca riuscì a raggiungere fino a quando il ragazzo non gli ficcò senza tanti complimenti due dita in bocca. Le leccò e succhiò guardandolo negli occhi, perché sapeva cosa significava, lo sapeva e lo voleva, e se non l’avesse ottenuto sarebbe impazzito.  
Le dita umide scivolarono sul suo collo, sulla sua spalla, sul petto, sul fianco… troppo lentamente, troppo. Ed infine cominciarono a toccarlo, prima l’esterno.  
\- Adesso riesci a dirmi cosa vuoi che faccia? – gli sussurrò per l’ennesima volta.  
\- Ti prego… - non era in grado di pensare a niente in quel momento, soprattutto adesso che le dita erano dentro e gli stavano pure facendo male.  
\- Dimmelo. – ma riuscì solo a gemere, forse anche a mandarlo a ‘fanculo a mezza voce.  
\- Per favore… -   
\- Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia. – ecco, adesso si stava abituando, _sì_. Un gemito strozzato.  
\- Dimmelo… dimmelo… - insisté; un altro gemito e gli affondò le unghie nella schiena.  
\- Io… io… Ti supplico. - per incoraggiarlo lui gli baciò e leccò il collo.   
\- Voglio sentirtelo dire, non lo farò se non me lo dirai… - Strinse forte gli occhi e urlò.  
\- _Scopami!_ Dannazione! Scopami e basta! – e nonostante l’eccitazione e il fiatone il ragazzo rise ancora una volta di lui, ma gli importò ancora meno delle altre volte.  
\- Come vuoi… - gli disse mettendosi le sue caviglie sulle spalle.  
Quando lo sentì entrare gli fece un male così forte che trattene il respiro, e più che imprecare avrebbe voluto bestemmiare. Immediatamente il ragazzo cominciò a masturbarlo per distrarlo da dolore, e a poco a poco iniziò a muoversi. E ad andare più in fondo, fino a quando il dolore fu solo un ricordo confuso.  
A dire il vero tutto si fece confuso, non riuscì più nemmeno ad articolare una sola parola per dirgli di andare più veloce: doveva solo non fermarsi, non fermarsi per nessun motivo al mondo. Era il modo più meraviglioso per impazzire, avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo prima.   
Non si curò nemmeno se stesse o no gemendo come una fottuta verginella, perché che cazzo, _lo era_ e in quel momento preferiva di gran lunga pensare ad altro. Probabilmente non avrebbe voluto far altro per il resto della sua vita.  
Quando venne gli sembrò di tornare troppo bruscamente alla realtà, anche se il fatto che il loro abbraccio non si sciolse fino a quando non tornarono a respirare normalmente, in qualche modo lo tranquillizzò.  
  
  
Mentre si allacciava le scarpe seduto sulla panca – entrambi si erano fatti una doccia veloce, _dopo_ \- l’altro gli mise un braccio intorno al collo da dietro e gli baciò la spalla.  
\- Quando saranno i prossimi allenamenti? – gli disse all’orecchio.  
\- Mercoledì. –   
\- Ci sarò. –   
  


 

  
  
  
**PS.** no, ragazze, non ve lo scrivo il Santonelli. Vi amo tanto anch’io  <3


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Omosessualità Maschile.**  
Regalino di compleanno per il mio Mikey, il mio Pete, la mia **Faechan**! <3

 

\- **Blindfold** -  
 _022\. Blindfold/Benda_  


  
  
Se c’era una cosa che gli piaceva di lui, era la sua imprevedibilità.  
Quando si erano conosciuti, l’aveva trovato subito irritante, perché la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata ridere di lui. “Ma tu parli sempre così, borbottando seccato?!”, ecco cosa gli aveva detto, e soprattutto gliel’aveva detto _ridendo_.  
Aveva avuto una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni, ma sapeva benissimo che l’altro sarebbe stato capace di guardarlo sorridendo anche una volta inchiodato con le spalle al muro, col suo pugno pronto a colpirlo in un occhio. Lui era così: quando lo vedeva incazzato gli toglieva quel che aveva fra le mani, lo posava da tutt’altra parte, e gli parlava sorridendo tranquillamente. Se ciò inizialmente l’aveva fatto irritare sempre di più, col tempo, invece, aveva compreso che lo compensava, che era il suo opposto, come una sorta di spiritello della primavera sempre pronto a cacciar via i nuvoloni neri che si portava continuamente sulla testa.  
Si trovavano buffi a vicenda.  
Quel ragazzo aveva un sorriso sempre diverso per lui, a seconda delle circostanze. Si meravigliava ogni volta che scopriva sul suo viso un tipo di sorriso differente dagli altri, perché non reagiva mai, _mai_ , nel modo che aveva previsto: rompeva sempre i suoi schemi quadrati, il suo essere severo con se stesso, e la volta che l’aveva baciato in macchina, per fermarlo perché stava urlando inutilmente al niente la sua furia – qualcuno gli aveva graffiato la carrozzeria per poi svignarsela – aveva deciso che tutto sommato valeva la pena non incazzarsi più con lui e i suoi modi assurdi di reagire alle cose. Soprattutto quando gli aveva infilato una mano dentro ai pantaloni.  
Divisi erano due piccoli mondi opposti. Insieme erano due facce della stessa medaglia.  
Gli aveva detto che avrebbero festeggiato il suo compleanno insieme, che sarebbe passato a prenderlo perché aveva una sorpresa per lui. Irrazionalmente, si era messo ad aspettare un suo squillo per scendere giù all’ingresso non appena fosse arrivato, passeggiando nervosamente davanti alla porta del suo appartamento: che diamine aveva intenzione di fare? Dove voleva portarlo? Era pure in ritardo. Si passò più volte la mano sul volto, spazientito.  
Poi, finalmente, arrivò lo squillo al cellulare: prese la giacca al volo e scese giù. Quando salì in macchina gli stava ovviamente sorridendo.  
– Togliti quella faccia da idiota! – sbuffò seccato.  
– Naaah! Tanto lo so che ti piace! – lo vide abbassarsi per prendere qualcosa dal cruscotto: una benda.  
– E quella cos’è? – gli domandò, indicandogliela perplesso; l’altro rise, come al solito.  
– Perché fai sempre domande così ovvie? – invitandolo a dargli le spalle.  
– E tu perché mai stai provando a bendarmi? – gli bloccò le mani.  
– E dai! – gli baciò più volte il collo, e lui decise di lasciarlo fare.  
– Dimmi almeno dove vuoi portarmi! – protestò quando sentì il nodo stringergli la testa.  
– Ma se te lo dico, ti rovino la sorpresa! – ribatté, allacciandogli la cintura di sicurezza. Provò alla cieca a dargli degli scappellotti, non ci riuscì e sentì l’altro ridere.  
– Vuoi smetterla di ridere di un povero bendato? –   
– Non posso! Altrimenti che gusto ci sarebbe? – e lo sentì mettere in moto. E subito dopo accendere l’autoradio. Storse il naso.  
– Dio mio! È il mio compleanno! Potresti almeno non ascoltare la house, stasera? – Altra risata.  
– Vedrai che dopo saprò ricompensarti. –   
– Lo spero per te! – ancora una risata, più un buffetto affettuoso sulla gamba.  
Non seppe quantificare per quanto tempo girarono in macchina, anche perché battibeccarono per tutto il tempo su futili questioni, ma quando si fermarono tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Gli slacciò la cintura, scese dall’auto e gli aprì lo sportello per aiutarlo a scendere.  
– Ma non potresti togliermi la benda, adesso? – chiese stanco.  
– No! – gli rispose prendendolo per le mani e tirandolo su verso sé. Quando fu in piedi, il ragazzo gli scoccò un bacio sulla labbra: approfittò della vicinanza per avvicinarsi a lui sicuro e approfondire il bacio. Sfortunatamente, per quanto l’altro forse perso nel baciarlo, gli serrò i polsi per non permettergli di togliersi la banda.  
– Sei tremendo. – gli sussurrò sulle labbra; immaginò che in quel momento gli stava sorridendo come tutte le volte prima di slacciargli i pantaloni o la camicia. – Durerà ancora molto questo giochetto? –   
– Quanto basta. – fu la vaga risposta.  
Lo prese per mano e lo guidò con attenzione, indicandogli un paio di scalini; infine, lo sentì armeggiare con un mazzo di chiavi. Lo fece entrare nella stanza, e lui provò a capire dove fossero: stranamente c’era una leggera eco, e un rumore come di… come di…  
– Ma non vuoi proprio dirmi dove cazzo siamo? – si stava esasperando; dietro di lui l’altro stava chiudendo a chiave la porta.  
– Fra poco capirai. – lo rassicurò; poi si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, lo baciò ancora e lo sentì inginocchiarsi a terra.  
– Cosa st… - provò a dire.  
– Ssst! – lo fermò. – Alza un piede: ti devo togliere le scarpe. – lui lo fece storcendo la bocca.  
– Io vorrei proprio sapere che intenzioni hai! Come può essere un regalo di compleanno tutto ciò? – gli tolse scarpe e calzini, probabilmente poi si tolse anche i suoi.  
– Su che manca poco! – e lo prese per mano guidandolo ancora una volta.  
– Attento allo scalino, adesso! – l’avvisò, mettendosi davanti a lui e stringendogli le mani.  
Sollevò un piede e l’abbassò. _Affondandolo_ nell’acqua.  
– Ma che cazz… Acqua?! – urlò arrabbiato. – Siamo in una piscina? Tu mi stai chiedendo di entrare vestito in una piscina?! – e fece per togliersi la benda, ma nuovamente l’altro lo bloccò ridendo.  
– E dai, su! Non dirmi che in vita tua non hai fatto di peggio! – stringendogli le mani lo costrinse a continuare a scendere le scale.  
– Come diavolo ti è venuto in mente una cosa simile?! Chi ti ha dato le chiavi per una piscina coperta?! –   
– Tranquillo, me le ha date un amico. –   
– Non credo di voler sapere se è un luogo pubblico o privato… di certo saremmo comunque fuori luogo… Ma, Dio mio! – imprecò ancora, mentre avanzando l’acqua saliva sempre di più. E il suo ragazzo rideva sempre più divertito.  
– Guarda che non ti sto portando ad annegare, eh? –   
– Lo spero per te! – ringhiò furioso, prima che l’altro gli mettesse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciasse con foga.  
Lo strinse a sé per ricambiarlo, anche con un paio di morsi sulla spalla, e le mani dell’altro poi andarono sott’acqua ad insinuarsi sotto la camicia bagnata.   
Non gli importò più della benda, mentre quelle mani l’accarezzavano promettendo molte cose ma lasciando al momento niente, e più lui lo baciava con impeto, posando la bocca su tutto che riusciva a trovare, più le carezze dell'altro si facevano lente ed esasperanti.   
– Non mi chiedi più dove siamo? – gli domandò il ragazzo, accarezzandogli con la punta delle dita il profilo.  
– Taci. – rispose, provando a cercare la sua bocca.  
– Non mi chiedi più nemmeno della benda? –   
– Oh, sta’ zitto! – le dita si posarono sulle sue labbra, e lui le dischiuse per leccarle e succhiarle. Avrebbe volentieri pagato tutto l’oro del mondo, pur di vedere qual era in quel momento la sua espressione mentre gli succhiava una per una tutte le dita, eppure per una qualche misteriosa ragione gli piaceva non vederlo. _Lo eccitava_.  
Quando fu soddisfatto, gli prese la mano fra le sue: gli baciò il palmo, il dorso, il polso, il braccio… provando a trasmettergli tutta l’adorazione che provava per lui. L’altra mano del ragazzo andò ad accarezzargli il viso e i capelli: lui non smise di baciarlo, quasi allo stesso ritmo dello sgocciolare dei loro vestiti bagnati, fino a quando non decise di riprendergli la mano fra le sue e portarla dentro ai suoi pantaloni, sott’acqua.  
Lasciò che lo toccasse mentre lui si preoccupava di spogliare entrambi, lasciando che la camicia e la maglietta galleggiassero placidamente sull’acqua: loro avevano ben altro da fare, che preoccuparsi su dove sarebbero andate alla deriva. Lo strinse forte a sé per sentire la pelle dell’altro sulla sua, immaginando il percorso che le gocce d’acqua stavano facendo sul suo petto e sulla sua schiena, sentendo come lo schiocco dei loro baci languidi si unisse perfettamente a quello del rumore dell’acqua.   
Le sue mani bagnate scivolarono sensualmente su un corpo che conosceva bene, ormai, ma godendo più del solito dei suoi sospiri, soffermandosi con le dita attorno ai capezzoli quel tanto che bastava per sentirlo deglutire contro il suo orecchio.  
Avrebbe voluto vederlo, adesso che gli mordicchiava l’orecchio e gli slacciava i pantaloni, adesso che sentiva nella sua mano quanto fosse eccitato quanto lui, ma gliel’aveva chiesto lui di non togliersi la benda, e non l’avrebbe fatto finché non sarebbe stato _lui a toglierla_. In quel buio fatto solo di umidità e rumore di baci e gocce d’acqua, si stava perdendo seguendo un ritmo onirico, coinvolgente: un solo bacio in meno, fuori tempo o fuori posto, e forse sarebbe caduto nel vuoto, perdendo tutto.  
Le mani dell’altro gli risalirono i fianchi lentamente, affondando poi appena le unghie nella schiena senza fargli male. Due dita scesero lungo la sua spina dorsale sfiorandola. Troppo lentamente, troppo sensualmente. Fino a scivolare piano nella fessura fra le sue natiche.  
S’inarcò verso di lui: gli mise una mano sulla nuca per invitarlo ad inclinare la testa, e quando l’altro lo fece gli baciò il collo, sussurrandogli all’orecchio quanto gli piacessero le sue dita, i suoi affondi.  
– Seguimi. – gli disse all’orecchio il ragazzo, iniziando ad indietreggiare.  
Lo seguì fino a quando non si scontrarono con la parete della vasca. Si mosse lasciando che il proprio bacino si scontrasse più volte con quello dell’altro, fino a quando non sentì che il ragazzo stava facendo leva per sedersi sul bordo della piscina. Fece lo stesso per seguirlo, _l’avrebbe seguito ovunque_ , e con fatica si tolsero l’un l’altro gli ultimi indumenti zuppi d’acqua.  
Si sdraiò su di lui strusciandosi con forza e masturbandolo, cercando la posizione perfetta per far combaciare i loro corpi, per sentire in qualche modo quanto fossero anche fisicamente fatti l’uno per l’altro, l’uno il negativo dell’altro. Non si tolse nemmeno la benda quando scivolò fra le sue gambe per prenderglielo in bocca, perché le mani di lui lo guidarono, _come sempre_ \- dentro o fuori da un letto, lui l’avrebbe guidato sempre – affondando le dita fra i suoi capelli bagnati, scompigliandoglieli, e soprattutto gemendo, sussurrando il suo nome fino a dirlo quasi invocandolo.   
Risalì il suo corpo lasciando una scia di baci, fino a baciarlo sulla bocca, e il ragazzo lo spinse per ribaltare le posizioni, per toccarlo un’ultima volta prima entrare dentro di lui.  
Cercò le sue spalle fino ad abbracciarlo, fino a stringersi a lui e urlargli di volerne ancora di più all’orecchio. E lui l’accontentò ogni volta, pronunciando il suo nome ad ogni affondo, dicendolo sempre a voce più alta.  
“ _Fai che non finisca mai. Fai che non finisca mai. Fai che non finisca mai NIENTE._ ”  
Avrebbe preferito perfino non tornare più a respirare, perché in quel momento era in apnea, piuttosto che ogni cosa finisse.  
L’orgasmo li travolse come un’onda troppo altra, anche se prevista, e fu insieme una liberazione e un attimo di spiazzamento.  
Rimasero l’uno sull’altro a lungo, forse per un paio di minuti, o forse per un paio d’ore, poi il ragazzo gli tolse la benda e finalmente lo vide.  
Vide i suoi occhi chiari guardarlo perso, felice e innamorato. _Stravolto_.  
– Buon compleanno. – gli sussurrò, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca, non per l’ultima volta.  
  


 

  
  
  
**PS.** Faemmore, mio Pete, ho la vaga impressione di aver scritto del J2 travestito da originale (sì, anche stavolta), se è così non dirmelo. Grazie.


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Note: SLASH & HET** a 25 euro al chilo.   
**Beta reader:** pucciosamente **faechan** <3

 

\- **Moresome** -  
 _042\. Moresome/Tre o più persone_  


  
  
Il lungofiume, con il suo muretto di pietre e i lampioni accesi, le metteva sempre addosso una malinconia struggente, di quelle dolci che provocano un dolore sordo; eppure non poteva fare a meno di recarsi lì, ogni tanto.  
C’era un venticello fresco e leggero: una folata la colpì in pieno viso, si strinse nelle spalle inspirando a fondo. Il suo sguardo si posò distrattamente su una coppietta: lui era sdraiato e usava come cuscino le gambe di lei, che era china su di lui per baciarlo. Una cascata di capelli biondi copriva il volto del ragazzo, quasi proteggendo il loro bacio dal resto del mondo; ma quando la ragazza con un gesto rapido scostò i capelli, scoprendo così il volto del fidanzato, lei desiderò non averlo mai visto. Avrebbe voluto continuare a non sapere che quel ragazzo fosse proprio _lui_.  
Si morse il labbro e alzò gli occhi al cielo, nervosa: si chiese esasperata quando finalmente avrebbe incontrato un ragazzo che le piacesse, a cui però non piacesse a sua volta un’altra che non fosse lei.  
Girò sui tacchi e decise di andare al suo focolare domestico preferito.  
  
  
Fisicamente Dario era il tipo di ragazzo che avrebbe voluto avere - molto alto, occhi chiari e capelli nerissimi - ma per il resto no. Un no grosso quanto una casa, perché Dario era bisessuale e lei era il classico tipo di ragazza gelosissima: non avrebbe saputo se stare attenta alle altre donne, o se piuttosto fare attenzione agli sguardi languidi degli altri uomini. Sarebbe impazzita. Decisamente meglio averlo come amico, anche perché era tutto sommato un ragazzo buono e tranquillo. Dario era l’amico che le scompigliava affettuosamente i capelli quando lei era giù, sorridendole dolcemente.  
Da poco più di un anno Dario aveva un relazione con Andrea, un ragazzo poco più piccolo di lui, e da qualche mese vivevano insieme.  
Non aveva mai considerato Andrea come un intruso fra loro due, forse perché li lasciava sempre da soli, quando capiva che lei aveva qualcosa di molto personale da dire a Dario, e grazie a quel rispetto si era guadagnato la sua fiducia, finendo a poco a poco col restare con loro quando parlottavano. E comunque, non si poteva non voler bene ad Andrea, col suo sorriso furbo e solare e la sottile ironia con cui sferzava sempre l’atmosfera quando si faceva pesante.  
Non li avvisò nemmeno del suo arrivo, e quando Andrea aprì la porta la guardò sorpreso inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Francesca? E con delle birre in mano?... Che è successo? –   
\- Prima le birre, - disse lei, allungando oltre la soglia la mano con cui reggeva il sacchetto con le bottiglie, e inchinandosi come se fossero delle persone di tutto rispetto. – e dopo entro io. – continuò, entrando a seguito delle birre. Andrea richiuse la porta ridendo.  
\- Dario! – urlò verso la cucina. – C’è Fra con cattive intenzioni! – l’annunciò.  
Entrata in cucina posò le birre sul tavolo, proprio sotto gli occhi di Dario che stava apparecchiando; lui la guardò di sottecchi sorridendo.  
\- Dicci pure. –   
Lei sbuffò, cercò il cavatappi sicura di dove trovarlo, e andò a sprofondare sul divano in compagnia della bottiglia.  
  
  
Era un po’ una consuetudine: quando lei doveva sfogarsi se ne stava sul divano a condividere una bottiglia di birra con Dario mentre Andrea rimetteva a posto la cucina.  
\- …e c’era questa splendida e lucente cascata di capelli biondi che gli coprivano il viso, no? E io li guardavo fantasticando, pensando anche roba come “Oh, se avessi anch’io dei capelli così! Oh, se potessi baciare anch’io un ragazzo così!”, cioè, vi rendete conto? Io stavo pure facendomi dei film mentali su di loro, li incoraggiavo! Quei capelli lì erano al posto sbagliato: se non ci fossero stati io mi sarei risparmiata una magra figura nei confronti di me stessa! –   
Andrea rise e le prese la bottiglia dalla mano.  
\- Ma lui ti ha vista? –  
\- Impegnato com’era a pomiciare e con tutti quei capelli davanti agli occhi, credo proprio di no. E poi ormai frega poco: fortunatamente ancora non sapeva che mi piaceva, e a questo punto non lo saprà mai! – fissò interdetta i capelli di Andrea. – E se mi tingessi i capelli? Biondo cenere come i suoi! – indicò il ragazzo.  
\- Onestamente, - rispose Dario. – penso che ti starebbero di merda. –  
\- Grazie! – grugnì, strappandogli la bottiglia dalle mani. – Sai sempre come consolarmi! –   
\- Oh, ti posso assicurare che lui è un esperto nell’arte della consolazione, - s’intromise Andrea, asciugando un bicchiere. – come dà le pacche sulle spalle lui biascicando parole confuse, nessuno mai! – Il fidanzato ribattè con una smorfia, lui per tutta risposta gli tirò lo strofinaccio addosso; Dario afferrò lo strofinaccio al volo, lo rilanciò verso lui ma per sbaglio colpì Francesca.  
\- Oh, smettetela adesso! Non sono certo venuta qui a farmi prendere a pezze in faccia da voi! – lanciò imbronciata lo strofinaccio verso Andrea, colpendolo sulla spalla mentre rideva.  
\- Certo, certo! – fece Dario, mettendole le mani sui fianchi e attirandola a sé. – Povera cocca: è qui per le coccole e tu la tratti male! – indicò Andrea rimproverandolo ironicamente.  
\- Io la tratto male? Sei stato tu a cominciare, eh? – Dario gli fece la linguaccia e strinse più forte a sé l’amica.  
Francesca sospirò e nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di lui, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo, un profumo che lei collegava a parole come “casa”, “affetto” e “complicità”, perché l’accompagnava ormai da molti anni. Era un profumo che c’era sempre, quando lei aveva bisogno.  
Lo sentì accarezzarle lentamente la schiena con le punte delle dita.  
\- Dario? –   
\- Mh? –   
\- Credi che la mia sia solo sfortuna, o davvero c’è qualcosa che non va in me? – lo sentì sorridere contro la sua guancia. – No, davvero, se è solo sfortuna vorrei almeno sapere quando andrà via! – si lamentò.  
Le baciò ripetutamente la guancia.  
\- Mi sa che questo succede perché non ti guardi bene intorno, perché non sai scegliere bene… -  
\- Oh, sì, certo! – brontolò. – Dimenticavo che tu sei quello a cui non vanno mai bene i ragazzi che mi piacciono! – sentì le dita scendere verso la parte bassa della schiena.  
\- Diciamo che ho intuito e che, sfortunatamente per te, riesco sempre a prevedere come finirà. – sorrise e le baciò la tempia, e le mani si strinsero sui fianchi per poi accarezzarle lentamente la schiena.  
Si lasciò cullare dal suo tocco, fissando il colore acceso della sua maglia mentre gli disegnava distrattamente dei cerchietti sul braccio.  
\- Certo, però, se ascoltassi te non proverei mai ad avere una storia con qualcuno! – Le sorrise ancora una volta e le baciò nuovamente la guancia più volte; le mani si fermarono sui suoi fianchi, risalendo poi lentamente e trascinando con loro la maglietta per qualche centimetro di troppo.  
Deglutì: era abituata alle coccole con Dario, ma quella volta tutto stava diventando troppo languido. Si separò appena dall’abbraccio e si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi.  
La stava guardando in un modo che le diede alla testa: nessuno l’aveva mai fissata così intensamente, dichiarandole con lo sguardo _cosa_ volesse farle. Quegli occhi la trattennero dall’allontanarsi da lui, fu come se anzi l’avesse legata a sé e ora la stesse strattonando.  
\- Dici? – le disse.   
\- Cosa? – si riscosse, _non poteva essere_.  
\- Che se mi ascolterai, non avrai mai nessuna storia. – le mani si staccarono dai suoi fianchi e le dita s’insinuarono lentamente sotto la maglietta, risalendo la sua schiena e scoprendola. _No! E c’era anche Andrea lì! Cosa gli stava passando per la testa?!_  
\- Dario… - quasi lo supplicò con lo sguardo e con la voce, provando ad indietreggiare per allontanarsi dalle sue braccia.  
\- Ssst! – le sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di baciarle dolcemente il mento e il collo.  
\- Dario! – lo pregò, allarmata, provando a guardarsi intorno per vedere dove fosse Andrea, ma lui la strinse di più a sé, le mise una mano sulla nuca e la baciò sulla bocca.  
\- Non dirmi che non hai mai sognato di farlo. – le sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di poggiare di nuovo le labbra sulle sue e farsi spazio per approfondire il bacio.   
Le labbra di Dario erano morbide e buone, e quello era un bacio dolce e sensuale, di quelli accompagnati da una stretta sui fianchi un po’ possessiva che si trasforma in una carezza lenta man mano che aumenta il trasporto, facendo bruscamente salire la temperatura corporea alle stelle. E si ritrovò mollemente a cedere, perché dopo un bacio così non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, anche perché non riuscì a pensare più a niente.  
Gli artigliò la maglia sulla schiena, affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli per toccarli e accarezzarli in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con le tenere effusioni fra amici, ma che sì, aveva sempre desiderato fare. Perché Dario era bellissimo, _ed era suo_ , come non desiderarlo?  
Le tolse la maglietta, e mentre con le dita giocava con i gancetti del reggiseno senza slacciarli, con la bocca non dava tregua al suo collo. Gli tirò su la maglia, per potergli toccare il petto e la schiena solo come aveva desiderato farlo quando qualche volta l’aveva visto cambiarsi la maglietta davanti a lei, solo che aveva sempre spazzato via quei pensieri poco puliti, verso un amico impegnato con qualcun altro, quando adesso invece… poteva accarezzargli la schiena sentendo la pelle calda e umida sotto le mani, poteva lasciar scorrere la punta della lingua sul suo collo, lungo la clavicola, sul petto, mentre la mano di lui sulla sua nuca accompagnava tutti i suoi movimenti.  
Quasi sussultò allontanandosi, quando sentì sotto di lei i cuscini del divano piegarsi sotto il peso di qualcuno; Andrea si era seduto dietro di lei, ma non le disse niente: le mise le mani sulle spalle e le baciò dolcemente la guancia.  
Quando lei provò a parlare preoccupata, lui sorrise, la strinse a sé da dietro e le tappò la bocca con una mano, senza fare troppa pressione. Lo vide rivolgersi a Dario con fare saputo.  
\- Che ti avevo detto? – ed era logico che era una domanda retorica: Dario non rispose, sorrise e allungò un braccio fino ad accarezzare il viso del fidanzato, abbracciando così lei e stringendola fra loro. Con ancora la bocca tappata li guardò baciarsi, realizzando così cosa stava per succedere: dentro di lei la paura e l’eccitazione crebbero allo stesso modo.  
Aveva paura di sbagliare, che stessero per fare qualcosa di ingiusto e di cui si sarebbero pentiti, aveva paura di separarli in qualche modo, paura di perderli. Tuttavia, vederli baciarsi stringendola fra di loro ed essere consapevole che entrambi l’avrebbero toccata e baciata ovunque _nello stesso momento_ , era qualcosa di eccitante oltre ogni previsione.  
\- Vieni qui. - l’invitò a girarsi verso di lui Andrea, stringendola a sé. Le depositò piccoli e teneri baci sul viso, le sfiorò le labbra più volte. – Non ho mai baciato una donna, prima d’ora. – le sussurrò, prima di far scivolare la lingua fra le sue labbra.  
Quella confessione le provocò una strana euforia, era felice di essere la sua prima donna, - _era felice che la sua prima donna fosse proprio lei e nessun’altra_ \- gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si lasciò baciare a lungo. Mentre si perdeva in quel bacio, le dita di Dario giocarono con le bretelle del suo reggiseno: le abbassarono lentamente e le baciò le spalle nude, le scostò i capelli e la baciò lungo la spina dorsale. Le slacciò il reggiseno ma non lo lasciò cadere: mise le mani sulle coppe per trattenerlo, stringendole appena i seni, guardò negli occhi il suo ragazzo e aspettò che lui le baciasse prima il collo e poi il petto, prima di lasciarlo scivolare giù.  
Dario la strinse a sé da dietro, le morse la spalla e il collo mentre lei guardava Andrea sfilarsi la maglietta per dopo avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei, baciarla ancora la bocca e i seni… lentamente, mentre lei gli accarezzava la testa e l’osservava leccarle i capezzoli. Gemette, la mano di Dario le scivolò sulla pancia, le slacciò i pantaloni e s’infilò sotto le mutandine: inarcò la schiena e cercò a tastoni la cintura di Andrea.  
Lo toccò con lo stesso ritmo con cui Dario la stava toccando, nel suo sguardo lesse la certezza di sapere che lei stava facendo _davvero_ così, e la cosa gli stava piacendo, eccome. Le strinse il braccio della mano con cui lo stava masturbando e lei scese a baciargli il petto; Dario si allungò a baciare Andrea sulla bocca, e fu un momento talmente perfetto che non riuscì a credere che in quella serata ce ne sarebbero stati altri.  
Dario quasi la sollevò di peso da Andrea, le strinse i seni con un tocco possessivo mentre l’altro ragazzo le sfilava i jeans per poi accarezzarle e baciarle le gambe. Poi Dario la sollevò davvero prendendola in braccio, e la portò in camera da letto.  
La sdraiò sul letto e lei subito aprì le braccia per invitarlo a sdraiarsi su di lei. Sapeva che Andrea li aveva seguiti, ma sentì a malapena il fruscio di un paio di pantaloni che venivano sfilati e gettati a terra – si stava spogliando anche lui – mentre circondava con le braccia e le gambe il corpo grande e forte di Dario che la schiacciava senza farle male, che si strusciava con forza su di lei coprendole il viso e il collo di baci. Poi le mani che teneva sulla schiena di lui incontrarono le mani di Andrea, calde e morbide, che strinsero le sue, prima che lui si chinasse a baciare la schiena di Dario, gli slacciasse i pantaloni e l’aiutasse e toglierseli di dosso.  
Dario spinse Andrea su letto, lo baciò a lungo fino a farlo sdraiare sotto di lui. Li osservò a lungo stringersi e baciarsi muovendo freneticamente i bacini l’uno contro l’altro: erano meravigliosi i suoi due ragazzi in quel momento. Si accarezzò il collo, fece scivolare un dito sul seno, intorno al capezzolo e poi giù sul ventre, ma la mano di Andrea bloccò con fermezza la sua. Lo guardò negli occhi: respirava forte e il sudore gli colava dalla fronte, Dario gli baciava il petto e non smetteva di muoversi… e lui guardava lei, intrecciando le dita alle sue, come supplicandola di qualcosa. Si avvicinò e lo baciò.  
Le braccia di Andrea la cercarono per stringerla nello stesso momento in cui Dario si allontanò appena da lui, lasciando che si stringessero. Scivolò sopra il corpo di lui umido come il suo, ancora incantata dal suo sguardo, si puntellò sui gomiti e lui chiuse le mani a coppa sui suoi seni. Sentì le mani di Dario risalire le sue gambe, le sue cosce, e indietreggiò lasciando una scia di baci sul petto e sul ventre di Andrea, fino a finire fra le sue gambe e iniziare a leccarglielo.   
Subito la mano di Andrea corse ad accarezzarle la testa, a seguire i suoi movimenti, mentre Dario le accarezzava i glutei e ancora una volta insinuava le dita dentro di lei. Perfino le gocce di sudore le sembrarono perfette in quel momento in cui tutto, ma proprio tutto quello che voleva, era possibile.  
Dario le baciò la schiena, la strinse a sé e la ribaltò sul letto. Le strappò più di un gemito quando le allargò le gambe e cominciò a leccarla; inarcò la schiena verso di lui, verso la sua bocca, e avrebbe spinto la sua testa per invitarlo a continuare ancora e ancora, se Andrea non le avesse fermato le mani guardandola negli occhi. La baciò lasciando che i suoi gemiti si perdessero nella sua bocca, e le toccò i seni senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
\- Andrai via da noi, adesso? – le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
\- No! – gemette; le sorrise soddisfatto e le accarezzò le labbra con le dita.  
\- Lo sai che è per colpa _sua_ se adesso ti voglio anch’io, vero? –   
\- No. – rispose sincera, gemendo ancora una volta e contorcendosi.  
\- Adesso lo sai, - due dita si strinsero attorno ad un suo capezzolo. – e sai anche che non devi andare da nessun’altra parte. – la baciò.  
La bocca di Dario si allontanò da lei, li osservò senza fiato scambiarsi il posto fra le sue gambe. Strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Andrea e aspettò impaziente di sentirlo entrare dentro di lei. Affondò in lei con lentezza estenuante; non smise di guardarla negli occhi, prestando attenzione ad ogni suo più piccolo gemito e sospiro.  
\- Così? – le sussurrò, dopo un suo gemito più forte; Dario non aveva smesso di lasciar scorrere le mani sul corpo di Andrea mentre era dentro di lei, e si avvicinò al suo orecchio sorridendole compiaciuto.  
\- Sì, credo che così le piaccia. – per tutta risposta lei gemette più forte e cercò l’erezione di Dario per stringerla, lui le leccò il collo.  
\- Possiamo darti tutto quello che vuoi, - le disse sulle labbra. – non cercare qualcos’altro da nessun altra parte, capito? –   
\- Sì. –   
\- Sei nostra? –   
\- Sì. –   
\- Urlalo. –   
\- SI’! – quasi singhiozzò, prima che lui si avventasse ancora una volta sulla sua bocca.  
\- Lasciala a me, ora. – disse poi ad Andrea, accarezzandogli il viso; lui gli baciò la mano e si scostò da lei.  
L’impeto delle spinte di Dario non aveva nulla a che fare con la dolce sensualità di Andrea: la differenza però non la colse impreparata, era come se l’avesse sospettato, come se l’avesse sempre saputo che lui l’avrebbe presa così, togliendole il respiro e facendola impazzire fino ad urlare.   
Andrea la baciava e l’accarezzava, le sussurrava quanto fosse bella in quel momento stringendo una mano fra le sue, come a rassicurarla della sua presenza, come a dirle che non importava da che altezza sarebbe precipitata dopo che Dario l’avesse portata in paradiso: lui l’avrebbe trattenuta. E forse l’avrebbe portata in paradiso ancora una volta, a modo suo.  
\- Adesso… - mormorò appena Dario, ribaltandosi e tenendola ferma sopra di sé. Sentì Andrea muoversi dietro di lei, le mise le mani sulle spalle e le lasciò scivolare lungo i fianchi… sui glutei. – Adesso saremo insieme. – concluse Dario, mettendole una mano sulla nuca per spingerla a baciarlo, lasciando che il pensiero e l’attesa che _anche_ Andrea entrasse dentro di lei, l’eccitasse e la sconvolgesse quel tanto bastava a farle perdere la ragione definitivamente.  
Andrea spinse a fondo avendo cura di non farle troppo male, e lei, seguendo il suo ritmo, si mosse su Dario, che accarezzava e toccava ora lei e ora Andrea, in un’unica carezza infinita. Non importava _chi toccava chi_ , l’importante era non smettere di toccarsi, era meraviglioso già solo guardare come gli altri due si toccavano per poi toccarla, insieme, mentre non smettevano di muoversi e il ritmo cresceva e tutto diventava sfocato in modo splendido, accecante. I baci che si alternavano era solo promesse: non importava se sarebbe finito, l’avrebbero rifatto, _oh, sì che l’avrebbero rifatto, e chissà quante altre volte._  
Raggiunse l’orgasmo ormai senza fiato e senza voce, sentendo le loro mani ovunque. Dario venne stringendole un seno, mentre Andrea gli baciava l’altra mano, e Andrea poco dopo, spingendo un’ultima volta e poggiando la fronte contro la sua schiena, stremato.  
Andrea si spostò trascinandola dolcemente con sé, lasciandola sdraiare fra di loro a pancia in su; Dario si sdraiò su di un fianco e li abbracciò nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo, Andrea le baciò il seno e poi poggiò la testa sul suo petto.  
Dario le scostò una ciocca di capelli bagnata di sudore dalla fronte, lasciò un dito scivolare piano sul suo profilo fermandosi infine sulle sue labbra, per fermarla prima che potesse dire quel che voleva.  
\- Ssst! – le disse all’orecchio. – Non c’è tempo per queste cose. – gli sorrise, e sorrise anche lui. Andrea la strinse più forte e le copri il viso e collo di baci a schiocco.  
\- Dicci solo di chi sei. – le chiese Andrea.  
\- Vostra. – e lo baciò.  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **Nota:** Omosessualità Femminile.

\- **Standing in Corner** -  
 _020\. Standing in corner/Nell’angolo_  


  
  
Di certo non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di meglio da quell’addio al nubilato dove il testimone della sposa era gay e la sposa bisessuale.  
«Il mio futuro maritino mica lo sa che mi piacciono _anche_ le donne!» le urlò nelle orecchie con un bicchiere in mano, nel bel mezzo della pista di una discoteca gay parecchio fuori città. Proprio in un’altra città, a dire il vero.  
«Non stento a crederci!» aveva urlato di rimando.  
«Quindi, capisci, questa è la mia ultima notte di baldoria! Divertiti anche tu!» l’invitò, dandole una pacca sulle spalle. «Ho invitato anche te per questo, divertiamoci tutti!»  
«Ma il testimone dov’è?» domandò, perplessa, non vedendo più il suo amico in giro.  
«A _divertirsi_ , appunto!» la rassicurò.  
«Ettepareva!» roteò gli occhi.  
«Su, vieni! Ti offro da bere!» urlò ancora, facendole cenno di seguirla al banco.  
La seguì in mezzo alla giungla di corpi sudati e in gran parte avvinghiati, fra il fumo e le luci accecanti della pista.   
Si sedettero su uno sgabello, aspettando i bicchieri.  
«Ma non c’è nessuno che ti piaccia?» le chiese l’amica, imbronciata. «Nessuno che ti faresti?»  
«Sono etero e sono in una discoteca gay, non ti basta come risposta?» rise della domanda.  
«Ma è il mio addio al nubilato! Voglio che ti diverta anche tu!» protestò; arrivarono i bicchieri.  
«Sto bene così, davvero!» fece un sorso. «E mi sto divertendo lo stesso!»  
«Ti stai divertendo a fare cosa? A guardare come gli altri si appartano nella dark room?» ironizzò.  
«Anche» fece con fare saputo, «ti ho mai detto che sono una voyeur?» l’altra rise e provò a farle il solletico sui fianchi.  
«Ma sentila!» risero insieme. «Non vuoi nemmeno che ti cerchi qualcuno io? Dimmi se hai visto qualcuno che ti piace, così io vado da lui o da lei, lo “convinco” e poi te lo passo. Che ne dici, eh?»  
«No, grazie!» roteò gli occhi.   
«Come vuoi! Sei così carina stasera, con questa gonnellina corta e svolazzante!» le diede un buffetto malizioso sulla coscia e lei le schiaffeggiò la mano ridendo.  
«Dai!»  
«Vorrà dire che andrò io a cercarmi qualcuna per me!» sospirò teatrale; bevve l’ultimo sorso e scese dallo sgabello. «Tu sei proprio sicura-sicura?»  
«Sicura-sicura» annuì.  
«Ma non lo dai un bacetto alla povera sposa bisessuale che sta per diventare etero?» le domandò sbattendo più volte le ciglia.  
Lei rise e si avvicinò per stamparle un casto bacio sulle labbra, ma l’altra le mise una mano dietro la testa per bloccarla e spingerla ad approfondire il bacio. Soffocò una risata e ci stese.  
«Idiota!» la rimbeccò ridendo, quando si staccò dalla sua bocca.  
«Dai, scopa con me!» piagnucolò.  
«Ma se sei ubriaca!» ribattè, ridendo ancora e spintonandola appena.  
«Mi piace la tua gonna!» le toccò di nuovo la coscia, e lei le schiaffeggiò di nuovo la mano.  
«Su, vai a cercarti una pollastrella in pista!» l’invitò, sculacciandola e indicandole la direzione.  
«Uffa, come sei noiosa! Dovresti bere di più!» le fece la linguaccia e sparì fra la folla.  
«Come se già non avessi bevuto abbastanza!» commentò fra sé e sé, finendo di bere il suo drink.  
Sospirò, si portò una mano sotto il mento e si mise a guardarsi intorno.  
A parte il fatto che gran parte dei suoi amici erano intanati chissà dove e chissà con chi, quella non era stata una brutta serata, fino a quel momento.   
Notò che, mentre aveva lasciato lo sguardo scorrere intorno a lei, qualcuno l’aveva fissata. Tornò indietro girando la testa e incontrò un paio di occhi grandi di un celeste straordinariamente chiaro che la stavano fissando, curiosi.  
Abbassò gli occhi e scosse la testa ridendo: i begli occhi erano accompagnati da dei capelli neri e corti, un paio di gambe lunghe e abbronzate che spuntavano fuori da un paio di pantaloncini troppo corti, e due seni grandi che sembravano essere intenzionati a far stappare i bottoncini della camicia bianca che aveva addosso.  
 _Una donna._  
Si morse un labbro, divertita dalla situazione e indecisa, ma poi, prima che potesse prendere qualsiasi decisione, il testimone gay sbucò dal nulla e la tirò per un braccio.  
«Ma che ci fai qui! Vieni in pista! Divertiti!»  
Era palesemente ubriaco fradicio e molto, molto, soddisfatto di qualcosa. Credeva di sapere cosa.  
Lo seguì ridendo mentre si facevano spazio fra la folla; iniziarono a ballare strusciandosi scherzosamente l’uno sull’altra.  
«C’è una che ti sta fissando da un bel po’!» le gridò all’orecchio, molto contento della situazione.  
Si voltò a guardare chi fosse e rivide la ragazza di prima, che ballava guardandola.  
«Oh mio Dio!» rise. «Quella mi stava guardando anche prima al banco!»  
«Le piaci!»  
«Ma va? Sai che non l’avevo notato?» lo prese in giro.  
«Si sta avvicinando!» l’avvertì, portando una mano sotto il suo ginocchio per sollevarle una gamba e stringersela contro il fianco. «Che facciamo? La solita controffensiva “siamo una coppia etero”?»  
Rise.  
Uscendo spesso con persone omosessuali, si era ritrovata ad essere corteggiata da persone che davano per scontato che lo fosse anche lei, da qui la famosa controffensiva: il suo amico l’abbracciava e faceva finta di baciarla appassionatamente sotto gli occhi della spasimante lesbica di turno.  
«No, dai, per stasera no!» gli diede un pugnetto sulla spalla. Lui la fissò fingendo uno stupore spropositato e portandosi una mano alla bocca, lei afferrò l’orlo della gonna e la fece svolazzare facendogli la linguaccia.  
Si voltò, e quasi saltò in aria arrivando fino al tetto, quando si ritrovò davanti la ragazza dagli occhi celesti.   
Si portò una mano sul cuore sospirando sollevata e ridendo nervosamente, guardandola come a dirle “mi hai fatto spaventare, sai?”, e la ragazza mise le mani avanti in segno di resa, ricambiando il sorriso.  
La guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, l’altra ricambiò continuando a sorriderle e scuotendo le spalle indietreggiando, invitandola a ballare con lei. Si finse offesa e l’indicò con entrambe le mani; l’altra le prese le mani e la invitò sulla pista dei latino americani.  
«Divertiti!» le disse all’orecchio l’amico, passandole accanto; lei si morse un labbro e si voltò a guardare la ragazza, che le mise una mano sul fianco invitandola a ballare in coppia.  
Non si parlarono, ballarono insieme un po’ per gioco, un po’ per provocarsi in modo leggero, ironico, ma la malizia che c’era negli occhi della ragazza quando le cingeva i fianchi, non lasciava fraintendimenti.  
Sorrise e le voltò le spalle, andando nei bagni sicura che l’avrebbe seguita.  
Entrata nei bagni si sciacquò il viso con dell’acqua fredda, aspettando che lei la raggiungesse. C’erano altre due ragazze ai lavandini, quando la raggiunse. Si guardarono negli occhi, sorridendo maliziose.  
«Una bella serata, eh?» commentò, sventolandosi le mani sul viso e guardandosi allo specchio enorme che c’era sopra i lavandini.  
«Sì, anche se molto calda» e sentì per la prima volta la sua voce. Si voltò a guardarla, ma lei si mise alle sue spalle e le raccolse i capelli all’insù.   
«Ti stanno bene così» le disse, mentre si guardavano negli occhi allo specchio, «e sentiresti anche meno caldo».  
«Dici?» le altre ragazze andarono via.  
«Sì» e allo specchio la vide distogliere gli occhi dai suoi e fissarle la schiena. Sentì un paio di dita sfiorarle la pelle appena sotto il nodo che le legava le bretelline del top sulla nuca.  
«Balli molto bene» le disse ancora, accarezzandole una spalla con le dita.  
«Anche tu». La ragazza la circondò da dietro con un braccio e lei mise una mano sulla sua, quando le baciò lievemente la spalla. Sentì i suoi seni sodi contro la schiena.  
«Sta arrivando qualcuno» le sussurrò all’orecchio, spingendola ad indietreggiare ancora stretta a lei fino a chiudersi in un cubicolo.   
Non fece caso a quanti passi si sentirono nell’anticamera del bagno, perché non appena la ragazza chiuse la porta a chiave alle loro spalle, la spinse scomodamente nell’angolo fra la porta e una parete e la baciò.  
Aveva le labbra che sapevano di alcolici alla frutta, e la baciò molto lentamente gustando a pieno quel momento, mettendole le mani sui fianchi e premendo il corpo morbido contro il suo.   
Quando la ragazza si separò dalla sua bocca le sorrise ancora, le leccò le labbra e strinse fra le dita una delle cime del nodo che le legava il top dietro il collo. Lo tirò appena guardandola negli occhi, e lei lo sentì sciogliersi lentamente, lasciando ricadere le bretelline.   
Tornò ad assaporare le sue labbra mentre le sbottonava piano la camicetta, e sentì il bacio farsi più intenso, quando entrambe andarono a sganciare il reggiseno dell’altra.  
La ragazza le toccò i seni con entrambe le mani, baciandole il collo, e lei fece lo stesso, toccando per la prima volta una morbidezza non sua, stringendola con delicatezza e curiosità. Osservò un paio di dita dalle unghie laccate di rosso stringersi attorno ad un suo capezzolo, l’imitò guardandola negli occhi per vedere se le piacesse, ma l’altra la strinse cercando un contatto fra i loro seni, strusciandosi a lei e baciandola di nuovo.  
Inclinò la testa all’indietro, trattenendo un sospiro più forte prima che diventasse un gemito, poi ancora la lingua dell’altra sulle labbra e fra le labbra, con una mano che risaliva la coscia per poi fermarsi su un gluteo, sotto la gonna.  
Saggiò la morbidezza dei suoi fianchi, lasciandosi cullare dallo schiocco leggero dei loro baci sul collo e sulle labbra; chiuse le mani sul sedere dell’altra e la vide abbassarsi per baciarle e leccarle i seni.  
Le accarezzò i capelli mentre la guardava incantata leccarle il solco fra seni, picchiettare la lingua contro la curva piena e soffermare la punta della lingua sul capezzolo, prima di circondarlo con le labbra carnose. Le labbra di una donna che sa come baciare e toccare un’altra donna.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e le prese il viso fra le mani per spingerla a risalire, per baciarla ancora sulla bocca a lungo e dedicarsi un po’ lei ai suoi seni.  
Glieli sfiorò appena col naso, prima di baciarne uno per stringere l’altro con la mano; la ragazza le teneva una mano dietro la testa, come ad invitarla a continuare, e lei di certo non si sarebbe fermata. Almeno non prima di scoprire com’era leccare i capezzoli di seni grandi quanto i suoi e baciarli fino a farsi venire voglia di morderli.  
«Vieni qui, girati» le sussurrò piano la ragazza.   
Si voltò contro l’angolo, poggiando una mano sulle piastrelle fredde e una sulla porta di legno, e divaricò le gambe automaticamente, quando senti un paio di dita accarezzarle l’interno coscia risalendo fino all’orlo dei suoi slip.  
Mugolò di piacere inclinando la testa all’indietro, lasciando che le baciasse il collo mentre due dita le stuzzicavano un capezzolo e altre due s’infilavano piano dentro di lei, muovendosi appena.  
Alle sue spalle, la sentì allargarsi i lembi della camicia aperta per poggiare i seni contro la sua schiena nuda, per premerglieli contro e farglieli sentire; le dita ruotarono lentamente dentro di lei provando a farla bagnare. Gemette.  
«Sssh!» la rimproverò ironicamente la ragazza, coprendole di piccoli baci la spalla, ma lei protestò gemendo ancora, e lei la punì affondando di più le dita.  
Chiuse gli occhi e aprì i palmi delle mani distendendoli per bene sulle piastrelle e sul legno, mosse il bacino per invitarla a muovere le dita più forte, ma non l’accontentò.  
Affondava le dita in lei con una lentezza estenuante, senza smettere di tormentarle i seni e depositandole baci sulla spalla e sul collo.  
I suoi gemiti si fecero lamenti, era frustrata e non più capace di trattenersi, solo allora sentì il ritmo accelerare, ma di poco.  
«Più forte!» la supplicò.  
«Sssh!» la zittì ancora una volta, con le labbra contro un orecchio.  
Artigliò le dita contro le piastrelle, inclinando istintivamente la testa a seconda del punto in cui l’altra la stava baciando.  
«Ti prego» mormorò.  
La stretta sul seno si fece più forte, divaricò di più le gambe e gli affondi si fecero finalmente più profondi e veloci.  
«Sì, così… così» iniziò a cantilenare, scordando definitivamente dov’erano e lasciando che i sospiri diventassero tutti gemiti, e poi urla. E poi perse il controllo e iniziò a seguire gli affondi muovendo il bacino, chiedendo ancora, chiedendo di non smettere e lei l’accontentò tutte le volte. Sempre.  
Anche quando sbatté le mani contro le piastrelle e la porta, riempiendo tutta la stanza col suo ultimo urlo prima dell’orgasmo.  
La ragazza l’abbraccio stringendola dolcemente, senza farla voltare e coprendole ancora una volta il collo e le spalle di piccoli baci. Quando allentò la presa, lasciandola voltarsi verso di lei, le sorrise, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò intensamente; dopo la guardò negli occhi, le diede un bacio a schiocco per ogni seno, e le riallacciò il reggiseno.  
«Non vuoi che…» domandò stupita, portando la mano fra le gambe dell’altra. La ragazza scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«No».  
«Perché?» s’incuriosì, aiutandola a sua volta a sistemarsi: c’era un che di tenero e sensuale nel riallacciare l’una il reggiseno dell’altra e nel riabbottonarle la camicia.  
«Perché così, quando tornerò a casa» le sistemò il top e portò i lacci dietro la nuca, «mi sdraierò completamente nuda sul letto, penserò a te e a come hai goduto, e incapace di trattenermi oltre mi toccherò pensandoti. Mentre tu, da un’altra parte, starai immaginando che io mi sto toccando ricordando quello che abbiamo fatto» strinse il nodo sulla nuca e le schioccò un bacio sulle labbra.  
Mi morse un labbro e le sorrise, suo malgrado.  
Ma non si sentiva delusa, neanche un po’.  
La vide mettere una mano sulla maniglia della porta, ma prima di girare la chiave nella toppa prese un rettangolino di carta dalla tasca dei pantaloncini; glielo mise davanti agli occhi.  
«Chiamami, se pensi che tornata a casa non ti basterà sapere cosa sto facendo. Così mi dirai anche come ti chiami!» e le sorrise facendole l’occhiolino.  
Prese fra le dita il biglietto col numero di telefono e la guardò uscire dal cubicolo.   
Fissò per l’ultima volta l’angolo contro cui aveva avuto l’orgasmo più bello della sua vita, sospirò e decise di andare a dire alla sua amica che si stava divertendo davvero molto.  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **Note:** Het, dal punto di vista di lui.

 

 

\- **Outdoor** -  
 _043\. Outdoor Sex/Sesso all'aperto_  


  
  
La guardava sorridere e canticchiare cambiando spesso la frequenza all’autoradio e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta scuotendo la testa, tenendo le mani sul volante.   
Gli amici gli avevano detto che lei era strana e che quel suo aspetto esile, i lunghissimi capelli biondi e mossi e la carnagione chiara, la facevano sembrare ancora più strana, come una sorta di fata uscita da un libro di fiabe. In più amava raccontare storie: più volte era successo che alla mensa universitaria si era seduta al tavolo con i suoi amici, aveva puntato un oggetto e si era messa a parlare di come dei folletti l’avevano fatto e di come se ne prendevano cura. Lui aveva perso il conto di quanti tipi di folletti esistessero secondo lei.  
Alla fine dei racconti, ogni volta, gli altri le annuivano come si fa con i pazzi, lui, invece, fin dalla prima volta l’aveva fissata interdetto; lei aveva ricambiato lo sguardo sorridendo complice e portandosi un dito sulle labbra, facendogli cenno di tacere. Probabilmente lei sapeva che gli altri non le credevano, e nemmeno lei credeva a quel che diceva, però le piaceva lo stesso raccontare storie.   
Non viveva in un mondo tutto suo, più che altro le piaceva crearne di mondi, e le piaceva essere ascoltata, le piaceva condividere i suoi mondi. Prendeva in giro se stessa e gli altri.  
A ristorante etnico, durante la cena, gli aveva giusto raccontato un paio di storie, di cui una sui buffi omini che di notte vivevano nelle segreterie generali dell’università: secondo lei zampettavano sui fascicoli spargendo la polverina che invogliava gli addetti ai lavori a non fare niente.   
Era squisitamente folle, non poteva fare altro che guardarla affascinato.  
Nel cuore della notte, l’auto scorreva sulla strada accidentata che portava ad una scorciatoia per la città limitrofa, la stava riaccompagnando a casa; lei gli aveva fatto notare che c’era la luna piena.  
«Sì, è molto bella» commentò in risposta.  
«Questa è anche una notte senza nuvole…» sospirò guardando il panorama. «Uh! Fermati! Fermati!»  
«Cosa c’è?!» si allarmò rallentando, meno male che a quell’ora quella strada era sempre deserta.  
«Ci sono dei mandorli in fiore, sono bellissimi!»  
«E vorresti vederli da vicino?» gli chiese, accigliandosi sorpreso.  
«Dai, dai, fermiamoci!» e decise di farla contenta.   
Non appena si fermò accostando, lei si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e scese dall’auto, entusiasta, correndo direttamente in mezzo agli alberi fioriti.  
A malincuore, scese anche lui, stringendosi nelle spalle per via del freddo della primavera che ancora non era arrivata, quell’anno.   
«Aspettami!» le disse a voce non troppo alta: non c’erano abitazioni nei pressi, ma era meglio essere cauti, erano pur sempre quasi in aperta campagna. «E non correre!» l’ammonì, inoltrandosi fra gli alberi, provando a non inciampare sul terreno scosceso.  
La terra era cosparsa dai petali leggeri e rosati dei mandorli che il vento aveva strappato via dai fiori, formavano uno strano tappeto che sapeva di Oriente – per via dei petali e dei colori delicati – e di Mediterraneo – per il colore caldo ed intenso della terra. Si sentiva il leggero frusciare delle fronde degli alberi, la luna piena illuminava il paesaggio regalandogli i colori della notte e il suo fascino… e in mezzo agli alberi lei camminava sorridendo, lasciando svolazzare la gonna lunga e regalando carezze ai rami pieni di fiori, che la ringraziavano facendole piovere sulla testa dei petali.   
«Ti stai divertendo?» le domandò con piglio ironico; lei non gli rispose, rise e gli diede le spalle andando a nascondersi dietro un albero. «Che c’è, vuoi giocare a nascondino?» la raggiunse e lei scappò di nuovo dietro un altro albero.   
«Non vuoi giocare con me?» gli chiese di rimando, fingendosi imbronciata.  
«Dipende da che gioco vuoi giocare…» rispose in tono vago.   
«La vuoi sentire una storia?» lasciò il tronco dell’albero dietro cui si stava nascondendo e andò verso un altro, lui la seguì appoggiandosi allo stesso albero, protraendosi verso di lei.  
«Me ne hai già raccontate un paio, stasera».  
«Ma questa è la più bella di tutte» annuì come un bambina e adocchiò il prossimo albero dietro cui nascondersi, inoltrandosi sempre di più nel campo; lui la seguì ancora una volta.  
«Di che parla?»  
«Di un amore».  
«Finisce male?» Lei rise e cambiò nuovamente albero, sfuggendogli.  
«Si narra che la fioritura dei mandorli sia legata alla storia d’amore di Acamante e Fillide» cominciò a raccontargli. «Fillide era la bellissima e giovane principessa di Tracia, innamorata di Acamante, figlio di Teseo e Fedra. Purtroppo, quando scoppiò la guerra di Troia, Acamante partì al seguito degli Achei e a lei non restò altro che aspettarlo. Lo aspettò sulla spiaggia per dieci lunghi anni. Tutti i superstiti tornarono a casa, tranne lui, così Fillide, disperata dal dolore ed esasperata dall’attesa, si uccise. La dea Era, assistendo alla tragedia, ebbe pena di Fillide e la trasformò in un mandorlo, sulla spiaggia; ma Acamante non era morto, e quando tornò – ormai troppo tardi – non gli restò altro che abbracciare piangendo il mandorlo, che nel suo abbraccio, invece di ricoprirsi di foglie, si ricoprì di fiori» gli sfuggì di nuovo e andò a nascondersi dietro un altro tronco.  
«Finiva male, quindi» constatò lui, ironicamente; lei gli fece la linguaccia sporgendosi dal tronco.  
«Fillide era una donna, è fiorita nell’abbraccio di Acamante. Non vuoi essere il mio Acamante?» lui sorrise e gli tolse un paio di petali che le erano finiti fra i capelli.  
«Vuoi che ti faccia aspettare dieci anni?»  
«Bastano solo dieci minuti…» lo prese per mano costringendolo a seguirla dietro l’ennesimo albero. Lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo.  
«Che c’è?» le domandò dolcemente, accarezzandole il viso e facendo poi scorrere un dito lungo il suo profilo. Le dita si fermarono sulle labbra.  
«Non vuoi farmi fiorire fra le tue braccia?» lo guardò negli occhi facendo scorrere le mani lungo il petto, verso le spalle.  
«Qui?» lui indicò il posto, divertito quanto imbarazzato. «All’aperto in mezzo agli alberi?»  
«Sotto i raggi della luna fra gli alberi fioriti» precisò lei, mettendosi in punta di piedi e sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. «Non vuoi fare questo rito? Non vuoi commemorare Fillide e Acamante?»  
«Potrei farlo…» avvicinò di più la bocca alla sua. «Potrei…» la baciò languidamente.   
Fra le sue braccia lei era docile, sembrava muoversi buona e ubbidiente sotto il tocco della sua bocca e delle sue mani, con un sorriso lieve sulle labbra. Si lasciava baciare intensamente, inclinava la testa per permettergli di baciarle il collo, spingeva il corpo contro il suo per farsi toccare di più, e intanto le sue mani tracciavano linee e strani disegni sul suo petto e sulla sua schiena.   
Non aveva mai pensato di fare l’amore con lei in modo impetuoso e non gli passò nemmeno per la testa, nonostante la lentezza delle loro carezze: era tutto così languido e sensuale da uccidere ogni sua decisione di farsi più irruento. Lei si girò fra le sue braccia, dandogli le spalle, e sciolse i lacci che le stringevano la camicetta, poi prese le mani di lui e le portò sui seni, inclinando la testa all’indietro. Non lo guardò supplicandolo di toccarla, né tantomeno quello fu un invito, fu piuttosto come un prendersi per mano e dirsi “continua”, un percorso naturale.   
Le scostò i capelli, nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo respirando il suo profumo – era dolce, troppo dolce ad esser sinceri, eppure non lo infastidiva, quel profumo _era lei_ – e le slacciò il reggiseno lasciando che la stoffa rivelasse scivolando pian piano la forma dei seni. Sotto la luce lunare la pelle di lei era ancora più pallida, bianca come solo la luna poteva essere, e le curve dei seni gli sembrarono perfette, mentre le seguiva sfiorandole con un dito. I seni erano piccoli, morbidi, ma le carezze restarono tali, non li strinse fra le mani, quasi avesse paura di violare la ragazza e distruggere quell’atmosfera sospesa: le mani restarono lì, incantate e perse in sensuali carezze, e le dita si fermarono sui capezzoli più volte, sfiorandoli fino a sentire lei agitarsi fra le sue braccia con gli occhi socchiusi, desiderosa di avere di più. Le baciò il collo e, senza staccare la bocca dalla sua pelle, portò una mano alla gonna, iniziando a tirarla su lentamente, scoprendole una gamba e lasciando che lei cercasse con una mano all’indietro la sua testa per accarezzarla.   
Non era vero che lei era docile e ubbidiente al suo tocco, se ne accorse al primo mugolio, quando le dita scivolarono sotto il bordo degli slip ed entrarono in lei. No, non era lei che seguiva lui, _era lui che seguiva lei_ : la guardava socchiudere gli occhi ad ogni sua carezza e le sue mani azzardavano di più, la sentiva sospirare e la sua bocca si perdeva di più sulla sua pelle, e adesso lei aveva iniziato a gemere e lui non poteva più fare a meno di seguirla. Era lei a chiedergli cosa fare: come una ninfa misteriosa fra gli alberi in fiore l’aveva appena catturato, e l’avrebbe fatto suo quella notte.  
La fissò rapito mordersi un labbro e gemere per lui, sotto il suo tocco, era sensuale ma non era provocante, era invitante ma non c’era nulla di troppo lussurioso. Era eccitante come la vista di una nuova tonalità di colore trovata in natura.   
Gli accarezzò le braccia seguendo i suoi movimenti, si regalò a lui e lui a sua volta le regalò più volte tutte le carezze che le procuravano più piacere, fino a quando lei non lo invitò gentilmente a togliere le mani, a farla girare verso di lui. L’aveva baciata sulla bocca solo una volta, eppure gli sembrò che fosse una cosa che gli mancava tantissimo, quando lei lo baciò con trasporto accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli; trovò quella mancanza talmente asfissiante e dolorosa che rabbrividì più del previsto, sentendo le sue mani scendere ad accarezzargli le spalle e il petto, e poi scendere di più, sul ventre – senza smettere di baciarlo – e poi slacciargli i pantaloni.   
La vide inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi – bella come una dea con i capelli pieni di petali rosati – accarezzarlo prima lentamente, guardandolo come se vedesse qualcosa che aveva cercato e desiderato a lungo, e poi avvicinare di più il viso, adorandolo con la bocca ma sempre piano, dolcemente, sensualmente. Affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli morbidi e chiari, le restituì tutti i gemiti sommessi che prima lei gli aveva regalato, e non le staccò gli occhi di dosso, nemmeno quando lei aprì gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, rialzandosi lentamente da terra per invitarlo a stendersi in posto senza pietre e zolle.   
Che era bella, _bellissima_ , fu il pensiero ripetuto e quasi ossessivo che lo colse quando lei si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, e con gli occhi incatenati ai suoi cercò sotto la gonna le sue gambe per risalirle con le mani, per accarezzarla ancora prima che lei iniziasse a muoversi su di lui.   
Era bella mentre si muoveva lentamente come cercandolo e accogliendolo con devozione, era bella mentre i movimenti si fecero un po’ più veloci e diversi, era bella tutte le volte che aumentava il ritmo per poi fermarsi bruscamente e riprendere lentamente, ricominciando da capo. Era bella mentre gemevano insieme e lei si chinava su di lui, come per baciarlo, ma non lo faceva: restava a guardarlo a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, fissandolo ansimare con lei. Era bella anche quando inclinava la testa all’indietro, verso il cielo stellato, verso la luna, con una dea che sulla Terra si sacrificava ad un uomo per compiere un rito sacro e misterioso, e lui era il suo altare mentre la luna e la natura li guardavano.   
L’universo intero li stava guardando sotto una pioggia di petali portati dal vento e sotto un’arcata di stelle curiose e silenti. L’universo intero stava guardando quel rito antico, solenne ed eccitante, e lui era il protagonista grazie a lei.  
Finito il rito, restò un dolce fuoco sotto la cenere, una pace densa di soddisfazione ma anche di mistero, come se gli accordi di pace fossero stati stipulati in modo strano, ambiguo, andando per vie non conosciute.   
Lei poggiò la testa contro il suo petto e ascoltò il suo cuore calmarsi mordendosi le nocche di una mano. Le accarezzò i capelli.  
«La mia dea è soddisfatta del rito?» le chiese sorridendo con ironia e dolcezza. Lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui, lo baciò sulla bocca.  
«Completamente».  
Gli fece uno strano sorriso, appagato e sibillino; la vide accoccolarsi di nuovo contro il suo petto e, sorridendo a sua volta, si domandò mentalmente se in realtà in quel momento non fossero parte di uno di quei strani mondi di cui lei parlava sempre, ma ci avrebbe pensato domani. Se al risveglio si fosse ricordato tutto…   
Rise scuotendo la testa. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 **Het** , dal punto di vista di lui.

\- **Branding** -  
 _032\. Branding/Marchiatura_  


  
  
Quando il suo migliore amico aveva sbuffato davanti ai primi ragazzini che ronzavano attorno alla sua sorellina, lui aveva sorriso divertito, pensando piuttosto a come si sarebbe incazzato fra qualche anno, quando lei avrebbe iniziato il liceo e i ragazzi avrebbero avuto su di lei pensieri meno candidi di un primo bacio.  
Quando qualche anno dopo, al ritorno di un pomeriggio di studio, l’avevano beccata poco lontana da casa, seduta su una moto a baciare appassionatamente un suo coetaneo, il fratello a casa le aveva fatto una scenata, urlandole le ipotesi su cosa mai volesse farle piuttosto quel ragazzo osceno e che non doveva fidarsi così dei ragazzi. Lui aveva sorriso compiaciuto, poggiandosi di spalle al muro e incrociando le braccia al petto con aria sorniona. Lei gli era passata accanto, furiosa col fratello, e vedendosi fissata aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, seccata.  
«Che c’è?» aveva sbottato.  
«Niente» aveva replicato, sorridendo beffardo; lei aveva roteato gli occhi e aveva salito le scale di corsa, rifugiandosi in camera sua. Lui le aveva fissato impunemente il sedere.   
Decisamente il suo migliore amico non sapeva di avere il _lupo_ in casa. Bastava giusto aspettare qualche anno. Bastava giusto aspettare che lei si stancasse dei ragazzini suoi coetanei. Bastava giusto aspettare l’ultimo anno di scuola, quello.  
Nel frattempo si accontentava di osservarla mentre prima di uscire si fermava allo specchio all’ingresso, legandosi i capelli con movimenti precisi e sicuri, lasciando scoperta una nuca tutta da baciare. Si accontentava di vedere i suoi fianchi appena scoperti quando indossava magliette troppo corte e alzava le braccia facendo sollevare la stoffa. Si accontentava di vederle scivolare sulla spalla una bretella troppo larga di un top, d’estate. Si accontentava… si accontentava.   
Era domenica mattina, una domenica di primavera in cui il sole aveva cominciato ad essere buono, tiepido e dolce. Aveva dormito a casa loro, dopo una festa; aveva lasciato l’amico dormire ed era sceso a fare colazione, e adesso se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, sorridendo ancora una volta a braccia conserte mentre si godeva lo spettacolo: lei in punta di piedi, davanti allo sportello della dispensa aperto, che faticava a prendere qualcosa, forse la scatola dei cereali. Lei sollevava le braccia e la maglietta corta lasciava scoperti i fianchi sempre di più: i suoi occhi se ne stavano fissi sulla curva della schiena, fissando quei pochi millimetri di intimo che si vedevano.   
«Ti stai divertendo?» sbuffò lei, riferendosi al modo in cui stava arrancando.  
«Abbastanza» la prese in giro, avvicinandosi alla ragazza; l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò da terra per permetterle di prendere quello che voleva.  
«Grazie» mormorò con un sospiro stanco, prendendo i cerali. Ma lui non la posò a terra. «Guarda che puoi rimettermi giù adesso, eh?» sbuffò con gli occhi al soffitto. Lui ridacchiò. «Vuoi smetterla?! Perché devi sempre prendermi per il culo?»  
Le sue mani erano proprio sui suoi fianchi morbidi, l’aveva afferrata mettendo le mani per metà sotto la maglia di proposito. Era più piacevole del previsto. Sorrise e la rimise giù, stringendola poi in un abbraccio affettuoso, di spalle.  
«Non è vero che ti prendo sempre per il culo…» le disse fingendosi offeso, le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. “Ma è vero che te lo guardo sempre” aggiunse mentalmente.  
«Sì-sì» annuì con fare saputo, versandosi i cereali nella tazza mentre lui non smetteva di coccolarsela, «come no! E smettila di fare il polipo!» gli schiaffeggiò le mani. «Ogni volta che mio fratello non c’è ne approfitti per mettermi le mani addosso!» ironizzò.  
In realtà non le metteva mai le mani addosso come avrebbe voluto, ma la coccolava molto, sì, prendendo un po’ della sua morbidezza con sé ogni volta. Era un preludio.  
«Come se non ti piacesse!» ribatté, divertito. «Ricordi quando eri piccola e mi hai morso con forza il polso sinistro? Mi hai lasciato il segno di tutti i denti, dicendo che così mi avevi regalato un orologio nuovo! E poi dici che sono io quello che ti prende per il culo!» nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e vi strusciò contro il naso; lei rise.  
«E dai, lasciami mangiare!» protestò.  
«No!» si ribellò, ridendo. E le sue mani se ne stavano lì, sui fianchi che avrebbe voluto scoprire del tutto. Alzò una mano tirando un po’ su la maglietta e si abbassò fulmineo, posando la bocca sul fianco scoperto.  
«Cos…!» si sorprese lei, girandosi e provando a dargli uno scappellotto, ma lui l’immobilizzò stringendole le gambe con le braccia, fino a quando l’operazione non fu terminata.  
 _Un succhiotto sul fianco_.  
Lui si rialzò sorridendole maliziosamente, lei lo fissò interdetta e imbarazzata.  
«E questo cosa dovrebbe rappresentare?» gli domandò indicandoglielo.  
«Scegli tu» le rispose indietreggiando verso la porta. «È un succhiotto o è un marchio? Quando starà per scomparire mi darai la tua risposta. Vado a svegliare tuo fratello, adesso» si congedò con un ultimo sorriso furbo, completamente soddisfatto.   
  
  
Tutte le volte che era andato a casa sua l’aveva fissata spudoratamente, aspettando che prima o poi il succhiotto s’intravedesse, ma lei sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé e si copriva sempre il fianco. Non sembrava agitata, quanto incuriosita.  
Ancora una volta nella sua vita la fissò salire le scale per salire in camera, lei si accorse di essere fissata e si girò a guardarlo, sorridendo accigliata. Riscese le scale, restando sugli ultimi gradini giusto per essere alla sua altezza – lui era appoggiato al muro.   
«A che gioco stai giocando?» gli chiese sottovoce, suo fratello era giusto nella stanza accanto.  
«Fa’ un po’ vedere…» allungò un mano verso il suo fianco, lei sollevò le braccia e lasciò che le alzasse l’orlo della camicetta. «Uhm, sì, sta per andar via» constatò.  
«Ripeto: a che gioco stai giocando?»  
«Beh» le risistemò la camicetta, con finta aria distratta, «dipende molto dalla tua risposta: è un succhiotto o è un marchio?»  
«Se sbaglio risposta cosa succede?» Lui alzò le spalle.  
«Ne avrai un altro». Lei rise scuotendo la testa, si morse un labbro.   
«Mio fratello potrebbe ucciderti».  
«Non lo saprà». Lei schioccò la lingua e gli rispose.  
«Un succhiotto: è quello che è, cos’altro potrebbe essere?»  
Il sorriso di lui si fece più largo.  
«Non dovevi prestarmi un CD?» disse improvvisamente a voce alta.  
«Quale CD?» si meravigliò lei.  
«Quello di cui mi hai parlato tanto, ricordi?» ammiccò, spingendola a risalire le scale. Lei capì e boccheggiò.  
«Ma non ce l’ho in camera mia!» protestò.  
«Io credo di sì, mi avevi detto che l’amica a cui l’avevi prestato te l’ha ridato da poco!» la spinse di nuovo. «Su, da brava, andiamo in camera tua» aggiunse a bassa voce.  
«Mio fratello ti ucciderà, sicuro!» sibilò.  
«Non ci sentirà» l’assicurò.   
Lei, esasperata, girò le spalle e salì le scale, lui la seguì tenendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. Entrarono in camera e lui la spinse piano contro la scrivania, costringendola a dargli spalle. Le scoprì di nuovo i fianchi.   
«Adesso vuoi dirmi a che gioco stai giocando?» gli chiese ancora una volta, poggiando i palmi delle mani sulla scrivania e deglutendo nervosamente. Ma lo voleva, _certo che lo voleva_ , o non si sarebbe fatta incastrare così facilmente. E non sarebbe rimasta ferma sotto il suo tocco.  
«Non eravamo rimasti alla domanda a cui mi hai dato la risposta sbagliata?» sollevò di più la camicetta e le accarezzò la schiena. La sentì rabbrividire.  
«Hai le mani fredde».  
« _Lo so_ » e aprì di più le mani stendendole bene contro la sua pelle, accarezzandola lentamente.   
«Perché la risposta è sbagliata?» provò lei a tornare nel discorso.  
«Un succhiotto può essere anche un piccolo scherzo da niente» si abbassò avvicinando la bocca al suo fondoschiena. «Un marchio è qualcosa di più serio» le baciò la schiena, «molto più serio» portò le mani avanti per sbottonarle la camicetta, per poter scoprire più facilmente tutta la schiena e toccarla. La sentì trasalire.  
«E come mai vorresti marchiarmi?» Lui schioccò la lingua, stizzito; finì di sbottonarle la camicetta, le spostò i capelli sciolti tutti su di un lato e le scoprì la schiena, strusciando il naso sulla spina dorsale. Le mani le accarezzarono i fianchi e il ventre.  
«Hai presente tutti quei ragazzetti che ti girano intorno?»  
«Quali ragazzetti?» si perplesse lei, nervosa. «Non è che ne abbia così tanti…»   
«Oh, tu non li noti. _Io sì_. Loro pensano che con te potranno fare un sacco di cose, e immaginano e immaginano… immaginano cose che in realtà non sono neanche praticabili se non in un film porno. Io posso offriti molto di più, e non solo: tu mi conosci, tu ti fidi di me, lo sai che non ti farei niente che non vuoi o che non ti piace…» e questo glielo sussurrò contro l’orecchio.   
«E quindi?» deglutì.  
«E quindi io ho messo un bel marchio su di te, così, nel frattempo che sarai pronta, gli altri vedranno che sei già stata presa. Tu non sei più vergine, mi sa, vero?»  
«No, non lo sono» ammise nervosamente.  
«Uhm, l’avevo intuito, o non saresti stata così fin troppo curiosa di quello che avrei potuto farti…» le baciò la schiena, più volte. «Vediamo di rinnovare un po’ il mio marchio, vuoi? Mh?» le mani risalirono il ventre, la sentì trattenere il respiro, le leccò una scapola.   
«Sì» le rispose flebile. Lui sorrise contro la sua pelle e continuò a baciarla e leccarla, le mani raggiunsero i seni e li cercarono intrufolandosi sotto il reggiseno con irruenza. Le scappò un sospiro, e lui premette di più il proprio corpo contro il suo, quasi facendole male contro la scrivania. Le sue mani la toccarono sensualmente, la palparono piene di voglia di qualcosa di più, fino a quando non la sentì sciogliersi fra le sue braccia, allora con la punta della lingua percorse la sua spina dorsale fino al fondoschiena, e li depositò il suo marchio.   
Le risistemò con cura il reggiseno e lei lo lasciò fare, portandosi dietro le orecchie un paio di ciocche di capelli, stranita e ancora col respiro corto; la spinse ad appoggiarsi a lui da dietro e le riabbottonò la camicetta, le baciò dolcemente la guancia e la tempia.   
«Un passo alla volta, piccola» le mormorò all’orecchio, «sarà più bello se lo vorrai molto anche tu. Adesso vediamo se saprai resistere fino a quando il marchio scomparirà: se farai la brava, avrai un premio». Le baciò il collo e andò via prima che lei potesse protestare.   
  
  
Era maledettamente divertente ed eccitante guardarla innervosita e distratta ogni volta che andava a casa sua. Ultimamente, poi, aveva stilato di proposito una lista di scuse per andare a casa sua più volte, per vederla il più possibile.   
Piccola, carina, curiosa e velatamente eccitata – ma forse neanche troppo velatamente – quando i loro occhi s’incontravano finiva sempre per distogliere lo sguardo, tirare di più le maniche lunghe sulle mani e dondolare sul posto sui piedi, agitata. Certi sguardi d’intesa possono essere magnificamente caldi e soffocanti, lui lo sapeva, per questo la fissava così, _per farla cadere con tutte le scarpe nella sua trappola_. Avevano un segreto adesso, una cosa che riguardava soltanto loro due e di cui conoscevano le regole solo loro due, ed era magnifico.  
Sapeva dove lei andava il sabato pomeriggio e si era fatto anche un paio di conti. Sorridendo soddisfatto l’adocchiò fuori da un bar che lei frequentava con le sue amiche, di solito. Si avvicinò, salutò lei e le altre e poi fece notare che era tardi.  
«Ti accompagno a casa?» le propose. Nei suoi occhi vide ansia, paura, eccitazione e _voglia_.  
«Sì».   
Camminarono per il centro storico parlando di altre cose, cose lontane dal loro segreto, e quando furono nella stradina che portava alla sua auto intrecciò le dita alle sue, un modo tenero per dirle “Sono sempre io, farò solo ciò che vuoi” e vide le sue spalle rilassarsi al suo tocco.   
Una volta in macchina continuarono a parlare di altre cose, lei non gli fece la minima domanda su dove la stesse portando, anche perché lo sapeva benissimo da sé, per quanto non avesse ancora avuto un ragazzo patentato che la portasse in un posto dove di solito si va ad appartarsi.   
Lui fermò la macchina, abbassò il volume dell’autoradio e slacciò la cintura di sicurezza, lei l’imitò con gesti lenti.   
«Vediamo un po’…» le disse dolcemente, facendole cenno di voltarsi dandogli le spalle. Lei gli ubbidì timidamente. Le sollevò la maglia e tracciò con le dita l’alone del succhiotto che stava scomparendo. «Sì, sei stata brava» le sussurrò, facendole appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto, «molto brava» le baciò il collo stringendola a sé. «Vuoi il premio?» La stava abbracciando tenendo le dita intrecciate sul suo ventre, sotto la maglietta.  
«Cos’è il premio?» domandò di rimando, mordendosi un labbro. Lui allungò lentamente una mano sul suo fianco, accarezzandole l’anca, la coscia… l’interno coscia, con carezze sensuali e lente sui jeans stretti.  
«Non so… ma penso che potrebbe piacerti».  
«Potrebbe?»  
L’altra mano risalì verso il seno, stringendolo appena.  
«Questo lo ricordi?»  
«Sì»  
«Ed è stato bello, vero?» le baciò il collo a lungo, portando le mani sul bottone dei suoi jeans.  
«Sì» mugolò, mentre la zip veniva abbassata piano.  
«Allora quest’altro ti piacerà di sicuro. Girati» La fece voltare, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca. Non l’aveva ancora baciata, non conosceva ancora il suo sapore, e la baciò prima lentamente, dandole il tempo di capire che molto probabilmente da lì a poco l’avrebbe baciata come nessuno di quei ragazzini che le ronzavano attorno aveva fatto ancora, e poi sempre con più passione, fino a quasi toglierle il fiato e stordirla.   
Abbassò il sedile e la spinse a sdraiarsi, le sollevò la maglia fino al collo e le slacciò il reggiseno, e finalmente posò la bocca sui suoi seni. Lei stava guardando cosa le faceva, gli accarezzò i capelli mentre le leccava il solco fra seni e ne tracciava le curve con la punta della lingua; la sentì gemere quando chiuse la bocca su un capezzolo.   
La sua piccola era fra le sue braccia, buona e brava, bella e morbida, _sua_. La baciò sulla bocca e la vide cercare il suo collo, si lasciò baciare socchiudendo gli occhi sotto il tocco della sua bocca calda e umida, su di lui, e le mani che lo cercavano sotto la maglia. _Lo voleva anche lei_.   
Le baciò la gola e le infilò una mano dentro ai jeans, accarezzandola piano e godendo della sua espressione rapita prima di lasciare entrare le dita. Una alla volta. Piano. Troppo piano per il puro gusto di vederla chiedergli di più. Si chinò a baciarla sulla bocca e sentì le sue mani andare a slacciargli i suoi di jeans, appena esitanti, la baciò con più forza e le sue dita si mossero più veloci, e si fecero ancora più veloci quando anche la mano di lei si mosse su di lui. Più veloci e più a fondo. Più a fondo e più veloci. Occhi negli occhi e le labbra schiuse ad un centimetro dalle sue: si stavano implorando con gli occhi di muoversi ancora e non smettere, intrecciando insieme gemiti e sospiri. Ancora e ancora, fino a venire con l’impressione di essere stati travolti da un’onda e di essere appena ritornati in superficie.  
Poggiò la fronte contro il suo petto, le baciò lievemente più volte il seno fino a quando non si decise a lasciarle lì il nuovo marchio. Gli accarezzò il viso e lui alzò lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi.  
«Cosa dovrò fare questa volta?» gli chiese con un filo di voce.   
«Prova a non chiedermi di farti mia prima che scompaia».   
  
  
Il giorno dopo era nel suo appartamento – dove viveva da solo – la lampada della scrivania tenuta bassa sul manuale che stava studiando e accanto una bottiglia da cui bere; stava bevendo e quasi gli andò il sorso di traverso per la sorpresa, quando sentì inaspettatamente il citofono suonare.  
«Chi è?»  
«Sono io».  
Sentendo la sua inconfondibile voce, sorrise felice e soddisfatto, mordendosi un labbro e poggiando la fronte contro il muro.   
«Sali» le disse, facendo scattare il portone.   
«Come mai sei qui?» le chiese fingendosi sorpreso, aprendole la porta.   
«Come se tu non lo sapessi» borbottò seccata, entrando a passo deciso e con le braccia strette al petto, come se sentisse freddo. Lui richiuse la porta e la seguì.   
«Proprio non sai resistere?» le domandò, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Cosa mi hai fatto?» gli chiese di rimando, forse senza aspettarsi una vera risposta.  
«Ti ho soltanto marchiata» le accarezzò una guancia con le dita e le sollevò piano il mento per spingerla a guardarlo negli occhi. « _Tu_ cosa mi hai fatto?»  
«Non ti ho fatto niente» non sembrava sicura di quella risposta, ma in cambio non sembrava impaurita da quello che da lì a poco sarebbe successo.   
«Dici? Beh, se proprio vuoi puoi anche recuperare ora, no?» e la baciò sulla bocca.   
Sapeva ormai come farla sciogliere, con lunghi baci caldi dapprima lenti e sensuali che man mano diventavano tanto irruenti e impetuosi da sembrare morsi: era come se baciandosi risvegliassero l’uno dentro l’altra qualcosa di sopito, avvolgendolo con un tenue calore che ben presto diventava fuoco, e le loro carezze diventavano prese ad artiglio sui vestiti da strappare via. Con quei baci invase piano il corpo della sua piccola, fino a quando non la sentì pronta e sicura: la costrinse gentilmente ad indietreggiare fino al divano, si sedette e lei, buona-buona, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Cercò la nuca di lei sotto i capelli lunghi e sciolti, vi posò una mano per accompagnare la testa in ogni movimento mentre gli baciava il collo.  
«Sei ancora arrabbiata con me per quello che ti ho fatto?» le sussurrò.  
«Non lo so…» un leggero e languido schiocco.   
«Te l’ho detto che puoi ricambiarmi, no?» le labbra si separarono dalla sua pelle e gli occhi si puntarono nei suoi; poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui, deglutì e si morse un labbro, e cominciò a slacciargli la camicia, lentamente, un bottone per volta. L’accarezzò guardandola spogliarlo, e più vedeva nei suoi occhi che lo voleva anche lei, che era sicura di quello che faceva, più le sue mani andavano sotto la maglietta, che fu tolta non appena anche la camicia scomparve. Fu difficile stringersi e cercare il contatto l’uno con la pelle dell’altra, perché erano un po’ troppo presi dalla smania di baciarsi ovunque e subito, e la soddisfazione e il piacere più grande arrivò quando vide la dolce vendetta di lei: la bocca si fermò sulla base del collo e succhiò, e subito dopo lo fece di nuovo sulla clavicola… e poi un morso sulla spalla prima di un nuovo succhiotto, e poi sul petto sopra il cuore… e sul fianco… e per ogni marchio le accarezzò il viso e i capelli con tanta devozione quanto era l’ardore di lei nel marchiarlo, nel farlo suo lasciando che la voglia che entrambi sentivano andasse, marchiandolo, sotto pelle, fino al sangue, fino al cuore, fino ad essere una stretta violenta attorno ai polmoni. Le leccò il collo per poi morderlo, le unghie di lei si piantarono con forza sulle sue spalle, scorrendo lente sulla schiena, facendogli lo stesso tipo di dolore che sentiva dentro: un graffio sempre più profondo, scavando alla ricerca di qualcosa che ancora non arrivava, non ancora.   
_Non ancora, non ancora, non ancora._ Perché?   
Con una sorta di rabbia irrazionale, i jeans furono strappati via, con mani tremanti per il troppo desiderio, e non glielo disse quanto pensasse fosse sua, glielo dimostrò mordendola e marchiandola ancora una volta, sul seno, sul ventre, sul fianco… e lei si voltava piano seguendo i movimenti della sua testa mentre continuava a marchiarla, a dichiarare che gli apparteneva e che con quei morsi l’aveva avvelenata così come lei aveva avvelenato lui. Si girò dandogli le spalle, permettendogli di baciarle, leccarle, mordere e succhiare la pelle sulla nuca, sulle spalle, sulle scapole, mentre le mani scorrevano dalla schiena ai fianchi con carezze che più che altro erano dita che solcavano la pelle con forza. Dita che si fermarono nell’interno coscia per poi risalire per entrare dentro di lei.   
La strinse a sé e nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo ascoltandola gemere sotto il suo tocco, impedendole di muoversi stringendola di più ad ogni accenno di movimento; era come una sequenza naturale e perfetta: lei gemeva e lui ripeteva i movimenti, lei provava a dimenarsi e lui la bloccava, un ciclo ripetuto dove lei, se prima era la preda, successivamente diventava la cacciatrice, perché lui non poteva esimersi dall’accontentarla se la sentiva sospirare così, ma non poteva neanche permetterle di muoversi, di andar via da lui, dalle sue mani e dalla sua presa. _Sua_.  
La morse ancora, stringendo di più i denti ad ogni suo lamento, tappandole la bocca con l’altra mano per poi permetterle di mordergli il polso e il braccio una volta soddisfatto, socchiudendo gli occhi ad ogni morso, ad ogni segno rosso che gli lasciò sulla pelle. Gli sembrò di sentire risvegliarsi in lui – _e in loro_ – qualcosa di ancestrale, puro, che faceva un male sottile e freddo come uno stiletto di ghiaccio al cuore, un dolore invasivo che solleticava gli istinti; lo stesso tipo di dolore che li stava portando a marchiarsi così tanto per dichiarare di essere l’uno il territorio indiscusso dell’altra, perché nessun altro avrebbe potuto esplorare certi angoli del loro animo e dei loro desideri, nessuno, si stavano dando reciprocamente il tacito permesso ad esplorarsi. Osando fino in fondo.   
Ancora una volta la sua mano andò dalla guancia al collo, dal collo alla spalla, scivolò lungo la schiena e si fermò sul fianco, stringendolo con forza fino a farle male, perché le avrebbe fatto male entrando in lei da dietro, ma non poteva, _né potevano_ , esimersi: il loro istinto stava urlando nelle loro orecchie che dovevano assolutamente farlo e che sarebbe stato magnifico.   
Entrò in lei seguendo di riflesso i suoi gemiti, le sue espressioni, fermandosi ogni tanto a baciarla per aiutarla ad andare avanti con lui, a sentire insieme quello che poteva essere per loro quel momento, e quando finalmente trovarono la giusta sintonia, il giusto ritmo con cui perdersi l’uno negli angoli più remoti dell’animo dell’altra, tutto diventò un piacere cieco e frenetico. Era in quegli angoli remoti che se ne stava annidato il loro istinto, quell’istinto un po’ animale che li stava facendo sentire particolarmente liberi di donarsi all’altro marchiandolo però col proprio piacere.   
_Libertà selvaggia e marchiatura, marchiatura e libertà selvaggia._ Erano così piacevolmente confusi da non riconoscersi più, ma poco importava, soprattutto mentre le spinte si fecero più forti, il ritmo più incalzante e le urla del loro istinto, nelle loro teste, diventarono più alte dei loro gemiti.   
Erano “sua” e “suo”, erano “noi” e “loro”, erano un unico movimento denso di lucida pazzia e pura lussuria, ma bastava grattare appena la superficie per vedere cosa c’era in realtà sotto a tutto quello: _fiducia_.   
Si sarebbero fidati l’uno dell’altra fino alla fine, fino a quando l’ultima spinta avrebbe fatto capir loro che c’era uno sbocco a quel piacere soffocante di cui però non volevano privarsi, e quando quel momento arrivò – troppo tardi o troppo presto? – dopo fu come riaprire gli occhi ritrovandosi in un mondo in cui erano estranei, tanto ormai si erano abituati a stare l’uno dentro l’altra.   
Il mondo fuori dal loro amplesso era un po’ freddo, grigio e con poca luce; per abituarsi di nuovo a starci lui dovette ripercorrere con lo sguardo e con la bocca tutti i segni che aveva lasciato su di lei, lentamente, fino a stringerla dolcemente fra le sue braccia baciandola sulla bocca. E lei con lui fece lo stesso.  
In religioso silenzio, si guardarono negli occhi a lungo, spaesati e un po’ meravigliati di dove quei marchi li avevano portati. Gli accarezzò le labbra con le dita.  
«Prega che mio fratello non veda nessuno dei succhiotti, o ti ammazzerà davvero» provò a stemperare l’atmosfera. Lui rise.   
«Ma prima o poi dovremo dirglielo, no? O intendi fuggir via nonostante i marchi?» Lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo.  
«No, non andrò da nessuna parte» lo baciò sulla bocca.   
_Libertà selvaggia e marchiatura_ , questo erano diventati, questo forse erano sempre stati, questo era quello che li aspettava.   
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **Avviso:** Omosessualità Femminile.

 

\- **Ice** -  
 _009\. Ice/Ghiaccio_  


  
Meno male che aveva le gambe sotto il tavolo, così nessuno avrebbe visto in che modo stava muovendo ritmicamente il piede, nervosa, o altrimenti gli altri avrebbero avuto da ridire anche su quello. Chissà perché, ma quando sei ad una festa è obbligatorio divertirsi. Ok, una festa _è fatta_ per divertirsi, ma non sempre andarci è un piacere, alle volte si è obbligati a farlo, come nel suo caso.   
I casi della vita avevano voluto che la sua migliore amica fosse una delle tante ragazze che ai tempi del liceo frequentavano la sua stessa scuola al suo stesso anno, ma che lei non aveva mai conosciuto se non di vista; poi all’università si erano avvicinate.   
«Non usare scuse, tu verrai con me» l’aveva avvertita l’amica, «e non dirmi cose come “Mi dovrei fare o shampoo e mi secca” o “Non sono dell’umore giusto”, oppure ancora “Ma tanto non conosco nessuno”… anche perché non è vero che non conosci nessuno! Andiamo, non sarà una vera e propria rimpatriata, saremo un gruppetto di ragazzi che al liceo si frequentavano, non ci sarà nessuno della tua classe!»  
«È una festa senza senso!» aveva brontolato.   
«E io non ne posso più di te che da settimane non vuoi più uscire!»  
Era vero, erano settimane che non usciva e non c’era neanche un valido motivo sotto: la verità era che era lunatica, ogni tanto aveva dei periodi simili in cui le dava noia qualsiasi cosa, giorni interi in cui avrebbe ribattuto in modo isterico a qualsiasi persona e preso a pugni anche solamente per un piede pestato. Tutto qui, non era difficile poi da capire, no? Allora perché la sua dannata amica doveva insistere?  
Semplice: perché sapeva che alla fine l’avrebbe spuntata. Ed infatti eccola lì, seduta al tavolo dopo la cena a fare sorrisi forzati davanti a tutte le frasi che iniziavano con “E ti ricordi di quando…?”   
Per ammortizzare l’impellente bisogno di strangolare tutti i commensali stava forse bevendo un po’ troppo, ma meglio avere la mente annebbiata dai fumi dell’alcol che sentire per l’ennesima volta di quando, alla gita del quinto anno, un gruppetto della V B era rimasto fuori dalle camere dell’albergo.  
Sospirò stancamente, provando a non farlo vedere troppo – o le avrebbe chiesto “Ma ti stai annoiando?” sia mai! – e fissò gli occhi sul bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto, facendo roteare i cubetti di ghiaccio all’interno per scioglierli un po’. Quell’aperitivo l’aveva fatto proprio la sua amica, e infatti si sentiva: aveva l’abitudine di combinare insieme un sacco di succhi di frutta diversi e gli alcolici più disparati – una volta l’aveva sorpresa a mettere anche dello _sciroppo di frutti di bosco_ – e il sapore spesso era insolito, se non orrendo. Peccato che non imparasse mai dai propri errori. Alzò il bicchiere e bevve l’ultimo sorso rimasto.   
C’era anche un’altra cosa che le stava dando profondamente fastidio: avevano invitato anche la bella della scuola.  
Durante la serata si era più volte chiesta se in realtà quella festa non fosse stata messa in piedi dai maschietti che volevano rivedere quella tizia, e lei, andando alla festa, aveva fortemente sperato che in quegli anni avesse messo almeno un po’ di cellulite, o quantomeno qualche chiletto in più. _Nada_. Era in forma smagliante, bella come il sole e sempre con quel sorriso accattivante, proprio come se la ricordava. La vita era ingiusta. In giro si diceva pure che avesse un fidanzato molto ricco, giusto per non farsi mancare niente.   
Involontariamente, la fissò assottigliando lo sguardo, si alzò dal tavolo e andò in cucina a riempirsi di nuovo il bicchiere con l’intruglio opinabile della sua amica, dal retrogusto di agrumi – anche se sembrava che non avesse usato nulla di quel gusto, mistero.   
Una volta in cucina, poté finalmente sbuffare in santa pace, gesticolando e borbottando quanto le pareva e piaceva; si accostò al piano cottura e, prima di riempirsi il bicchiere, prese del ghiaccio.   
Fin da piccola aveva l’abitudine di prendere dei cubetti di ghiaccio in bocca e triturarli fino alla fine, fino a farsi completamente ghiacciare la lingua e il palato, era proprio la prima cosa che faceva se aveva del ghiaccio sotto agli occhi. Il ghiaccio poi, come sensazione, non le dispiaceva affatto, anzi, se un dentifricio non era abbastanza ad effetto polare – tanto da sembrare di avere l’intero Polo Nord in bocca – non le piaceva.   
Prese un cubetto fra due dita, se lo portò alle labbra per farlo sciogliere un po’ e si versò da bere.  
«Ti piace giocare col ghiaccio?»  
Quasi le cadde il cubetto dalla mano, sentendo la voce di lei, la-ragazza-più-bella-della-scuola, entrata in cucina chissà quando.   
«Sì» rispose flebile, vedendola allungare una mano verso il cestello per prendere anche lei un cubetto.  
«Anche a me!» lo portò alla bocca e si appoggiò di spalle al ripiano. «Di’ la verità: non ti stai divertendo un granché, eh?» In risposta storse la bocca.  
«Si capisce così tanto?» l’altra rise.  
«Abbastanza» strinse le labbra sul ghiaccio. «Credo che sia perché si tratta di una festa mista: forse, se saremmo state tutte donne o solo loro uomini, ci saremmo divertiti di più!»  
«Dici?» allontanò il cubetto dalla bocca, pensosa. «Io credo che sia perché non eravamo tutti in classe insieme, si hanno pochi ricordi in comune…»   
«Beh, a parte questo, siamo un po’ tutti ognuno sulle sue, perché non ci vedevamo da anni, e forse un po’ di sana solidarietà femminile, o maschile, ci avrebbe aiutato a scioglierci. E poi, diciamo la verità» ammiccò, «forse è anche meglio per loro ometti se noi donne non ci mettiamo in modo _solidale_ a parlare di sesso davanti a loro!»   
Scoppiò a ridere divertita distogliendo lo sguardo, quindi non vide il tirò mancino che l’altra le giocò: le poggiò per qualche secondo il ghiaccio che aveva fra le dita contro il braccio – era piena estate, l’effetto fu tremendo. Lanciò un gridolino e finì per rovesciarsi dell’aperitivo sul top.   
«Bastarda!» l’accusò ridendo e provando a tamponarsi la macchia rosata.  
«Scusami, non ho resistito!» e ridendo prese un tovagliolo per aiutarla a smacchiarsi. «Lascia che ti aiuti».  
«No, mi sa che ci vuole un po’ d’acqua» constatò.  
«Andiamo in bagno, allora» le fece cenno di seguirla, «se non sbaglio, in quello secondario c’è uno smacchiatore – la padrona di casa è una mia amica, conosco bene le stanze».  
«Ok» sospirando rassegnata, la seguì senza esitazione… poi ci ripensò e si portò il bicchiere dietro: sia mai che qualcuno le giocasse un brutto scherzo mettendoci qualcosa dentro.   
Una volta in bagno, chiusero la porta a chiave, lei posò il bicchiere sul lavandino e, mentre l’altra cercava lo smacchiatore in un armadietto, lei provò a pulirsi con un po’ d’acqua, se non altro per togliere un po’ di zucchero e non restare appiccicaticcia.   
«Nulla» sbuffò, «mi sa che è meglio togliermi il top, sarà più facile» tanto, bagnata com’era, era già quasi nuda…   
«Bel reggiseno!» commentò l’altra in tono ironico, facendole scoccare una bretella sollevandola con le dita.  
«Grazie!» ribatté sullo stesso tono, e vide di sottecchi che l’altra, ridendo, stava osando avvicinare un cubetto di ghiaccio – preso dal bicchiere – verso il seno.  
«Non. Ci. Provare».   
«E perché no?» continuò a ridere; lei prese a sua volta un cubetto.  
«Perché sono armata anch’io di ghiaccio!» ma con una mossa veloce e improvvisa, le poggiò per un paio di secondi il cubetto sul seno.  
«Ahhh!» urlò ridendo. «Adesso ti faccio vedere io!» provò a coglierla di sorpresa, ma l’altra si spostò, anche se non abbastanza velocemente da non farsi afferrare per un polso. Cominciarono a lottare senza mollare la presa, ridendo e provando a toccare col ghiaccio più punti possibile del corpo dell’altra.  
«Guarda che non è affatto giusto che io sia senza top mentre tu hai ancora la canottina!» si finse offesa, lottando. «Per te è più facile raggiungermi!»  
«Prova a togliermela!» la sfidò. Le infilò la mano con cui teneva il ghiaccio sotto la canotta, sul fianco, facendola urlare dalla sorpresa. «Ahhh! No, no, dai!»  
«Altro che no! Ci penso io, adesso!» afferrò l’orlo della canotta per provare a sfilargliela.  
«No, attenta che si strappa! Si strappa!»  
«Si strapperà se non te la farai togliere!» e si spinsero fino a quando l’altra non si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e, per paura che effettivamente l’indumento si strappasse, si tolse da sé la canottina.   
«Contenta adesso?» cantilenò.  
«Sì!» le fece una smorfia. Per ripicca le posò di nuovo il ghiaccio sul seno e le fece la linguaccia.  
«Così impari!» Mise il broncio e le posò il ghiaccio sulla spalla; l’altra riappoggiò prontamente il cubetto sul seno, stavolta però premendolo di più e guardandola negli occhi.   
«Visto che ti piace giocare col ghiaccio, ti andrebbe di giocare un po’ con me?» c’era una malizia calda e avvolgente nei suoi occhi, e il suo sorriso era sempre stato così accattivante…   
«Che tipo di gioco?» intanto il cubetto restava sulla spalla, e l’altro sul seno.   
Scrollò le spalle con finta noncuranza.  
«Provare un po’ le cose che piacciono…» e abbassò lo sguardo sul ghiaccio posato sul seno, muovendo appena le dita per farlo muovere lentamente in cerchio sulla pelle.   
Non le rispose – _era curiosa e si accorse che tutto ciò era velatamente eccitante_ – fissò gli occhi sulle labbra dell’altra: erano appena dischiuse, ma la vide mordersi il labbro inferiore quando spinse il cubetto per farlo scivolare verso il collo. Contro la pelle calda il ghiaccio si scioglieva lasciando dietro di sé una scia di gocce fredde che percorrevano il solco fra i seni facendola rabbrividire. Le fissò ancora le labbra, questa volta vide la lingua leccarle in un lento movimento forse inconsapevole, mentre il cubetto risaliva il collo e si posava sul mento. Si guardarono negli occhi: non c’era imbarazzo, solo un’incontrollabile voglia di scoprire cosa c’era dopo. Le posò il cubetto sulla bocca, lei l’aprì e lo succhiò lentamente, ad occhi chiusi; l’altra le accarezzò il viso e la spinse a premere di più il corpo contro il suo.  
Sentire i seni dell’altra contro i propri, le fece ricordare cosa c’era ancora da scoprire: su di lei fece fare al cubetto il percorso inverso. Glielo posò sulle labbra e lei lo leccò e succhiò guardandola intensamente negli occhi; lo passò sul collo e lei chinò la testa all’indietro per farlo scorrere meglio, incurvando anche la schiena. Passò lentamente il ghiaccio sul solco fra i seni, e vide che la mano dell’altra andò a sganciare il reggiseno; lo guardò cadere a terra e iniziò a stuzzicarle i capezzoli col ghiaccio, mentre l’altra abbassava lentamente le bretelle del suo di reggiseno, per poi slacciarlo.   
C’era qualcosa di bellissimo nel modo in cui la guardava, perché con quello sguardo le diceva di non smettere di toccarla col ghiaccio, di spingersi ancora di più e tracciare tutta la curva piena del seno, la supplicava e le diceva quanto era eccitata, e come se non bastasse l’altra sapeva _perfettamente_ che anche lei sentiva qualcosa di molto simile e rifaceva su di lei tutto ciò che le piaceva. Era un perfetto cerchio di piacere femminile, tutto da scoprire.   
L’altra si scostò dal muro e provò a strusciare i seni contro i suoi, fissandola negli occhi in cerca di una sua reazione. _Piacque_. Si avvicinò si più e si strusciò con più forza, si misero le mani sulla schiena, facendo sciogliere quel che restava dei cubetti fra il palmo della mano e tutta la pelle calda che riuscirono ad accarezzare. Gli occhi di entrambe caddero sulle labbra l’una dell’altra, appena aperte: fissarono la lingua leccarle per poi avvicinarsi a quelle dell’altra, leccandole piano… piano, per poi assaporarsi sempre più a fondo con baci lunghi e sensuali. Le mani accarezzano i fianchi morbidi e risalirono a cercare l’una i seni dell’altra, accarezzandoli e poi premendoli l’uno contro l’altro, con foga.   
La ragazza si strinse di più a lei e le baciò il collo facendola indietreggiare verso il lavandino.  
«Girati» le sussurrò all’orecchio. La bloccò fra sé e il marmo freddo, facendola riflettere nello specchio che c’era di fronte a loro. Le scostò i capelli tutti su di un lato, la vide di sottecchi allungare una mano verso il bicchiere posato sul lavandino: prese un cubetto di ghiaccio ancora non s dal tavolo e andò inulle labbra. Lo leccò e succhiò guardandola nel riflesso, sentendo i seni di lei premerle sulla schiena. Guardò incantata il ghiaccio, guidato da dita dalle unghie curate e smaltate di rosa, scorrere su di lei, dal mento al collo – troppo lentamente – e poi esplorare in lungo e in largo i suoi seni, soffermandosi sui capezzoli. Guardava allo specchio il riflesso del suo corpo che fremeva sotto il tocco di una donna – una donna come lei – guardava le sue stesse reazioni, si eccitava vedendo un seno toccato da una mano femminile, si eccitava vedendo allo specchio come l’altra la guardava eccitandosi a sua volta. Soltanto quando il ghiaccio fu quasi completamente sciolto entrambe le mani si strinsero sui suoi seni, accarezzandoli mentre le baciava la spalla e il collo; la sentì muoversi premendo di più i seni contro la sua schiena. Era arrivato il momento di avere qualcosa di più, glielo fece capire lasciando che i sospiri diventassero gemiti frustrati.   
La ragazza la lasciò girare verso di sé e la prima cosa che fece fu toccare i seni che le avevano tormentato la schiena: li prese fra le mani, li baciò avidamente e leccò con cura i capezzoli, e più i suoi modi erano impetuosi, più l’altra le accarezzava il viso e i capelli lentamente e sensualmente, facendo di riflesso crescere il suo bisogno di toccarla di più e ancora, facendo diventare irrazionalmente i suoi modi più veloci e le sue strette più forti. I loro corpi però si chiamavano, era come sentire un urlo nelle loro teste ogni volta che trovavano un nuovo punto sensibile da toccare. Mentre continuava a baciarla, la vide abbassarsi la zip della gonna corta; a sua volta si abbassò la zip dei jeans, ma le mutandine se le sfilarono a vicenda, godendo a pieno lo sguardo dell’altra mentre restavano completamente nude. S’inginocchiarono sul pavimento.  
La gambe adesso erano libere di essere accarezzate, lisce e toniche sotto i palmi delle mani – _lisce come lo possono essere solo delle gambe ben curate di una donna_ – e i glutei erano da stringere e toccarne la rotondità, mentre bocche fameliche si concedevano baci alternati a lunghe e lente leccate sui seni. E poi ancora le mani sui fianchi, che accarezzavano le cosce per dopo risalire verso l’interno: istintivamente allargarono di più le gambe.  
«Aspetta, non ancora» le mormorò l’altra, «non ancora… così…» e posò una mano su di lei, accarezzandola senza lasciare le dita entrare; gemette, voleva di più, era dannatamente eccitante, e imitò le carezze sul corpo dell’altra. Si guardarono negli occhi gemendo e senza smettere di toccarsi, fino a quando la ragazza le mise le mani sulle spalle, lasciandole intendere di sedersi a terra; la guardò rapita e incuriosita mentre anche lei si sedeva di fronte a lei; mise una gamba fra le sue e aiutandosi con le mani si spinse verso di lei – _spinse il bacino verso il suo_ – fino a quando non _s’incontrarono_ e cominciò a muoversi freneticamente sfregandosi contro di lei, sentendola contro di lei.   
Si muovevano l’una contro l’altra, cercandosi e premendo più che potevano; si guardavano negli occhi e gemevano, fissavano i seni dell’altra scuotersi dopo ogni spinta e si accarezzavano le gambe, si sussurravano che _così_ era meglio e che dovevano farlo _ancora_. Era un piacere forte, ma non abbastanza, quindi dovevano concedersene ancora e spingere e muoversi di più, con la consapevolezza che era la femminilità dell’altra contro la propria a dare quel piacere; ma non era abbastanza, non abbastanza… Frustrata, fece leva con le mani per scostarsi da lei e rialzarsi; la baciò e le mise una mano fra le gambe, accarezzandola mentre aspettava che lei facesse lo stesso, e quando sentì su di sé la mano dell’altra, premette le dita affondandole delicatamente.   
Mosse le dita facendole quello che a lei piaceva di più, cercando nei suoi occhi e nella sua espressione l’effetto che le faceva… e nel frattempo gemeva sotto il suo tocco. Quella che la toccava era una mano che sapeva benissimo come toccarla.   
Era piacevolmente morboso studiarsi l’un l’altra: ripetevano i movimenti più piacevoli, provavano cose nuove, era un continuo cercarsi e chiedere di non smettere, e quando si baciavano era come ritrovarsi brevemente.   
Il ritmo delle dita dell’altra cominciò a crescere, lei lo seguì e lo imitò, fissando gli occhi nei suoi. Fino a quando non si fermò di colpo, fissandola col fiatone. Non ebbe il tempo di guardarla smarrita che l’altra riprese subito a muovere le dita, velocemente. Dopo la riportò di nuovo a gemere forte e si rifermò di nuovo. Per poi ricominciare. Non era crudeltà, era aspettare l’onda più grande.   
Le dita si mossero veloci, più a fondo, arrivò nuovamente il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto fermarsi ma questa volta non lo fecero, non potevano più aspettare, _non potevano_ , era quasi un dovere proseguire. Proseguirono e anzi si fecero ancora più veloci… sì, andarono oltre, continuarono, non smisero, tolsero la ragione, tolsero il fiato. Fecero urlare di piacere e fecero finalmente raggiungere l’orgasmo. Accecando.  
Col fiato corto, si sdraiò a terra su di lei. Riprendere fiato, però, significò anche riprendere coscienza: per un attimo pensò di aver fatto la più grande follia della sua vita, ma dopo si corresse. Era stata la miglior follia della sua vita. E il miglior orgasmo della sua vita.   
Sentì che l’altra le stava accarezzando i capelli con un gesto che le sembrò fra il tenero e l’adorante; alzò gli occhi per fissarli nei suoi e poi le coprì i seni con dei piccoli baci, lasciandosi accarezzare il viso. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva che adesso avevano entrambe bisogno di languide e tenere carezze, ma forse, come avevano sentito entrambe l’esigenza di prendersi cura del piacere dell’altra, adesso sentivano entrambe che era il tempo della tenerezza. Si sdraiarono su di un fianco, l’una di fronte all’altra, stringendosi e baciandosi, accarezzandosi lentamente a vicenda le curve morbide.   
«Lo sai che sei fortunata, vero?» le disse all’orecchio, sorridendo.  
«Fortunata di cosa?» si perplesse.  
«Stasera, tanti uomini avrebbero voluto mettermi le mani addosso… eppure mi ha avuto una donna!» risero insieme.  
«Se non ricordo male, anche ai tempi della scuola ti piacevano simili colpi di scena».  
«Sì» le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, «anche ai tempi della scuola sono stata con qualche donna». Boccheggiò.  
«Non mi riferivo a questo, dicevo “colpi di scena” in senso lato». Rise.  
«Colpi di scena o meno» scrollò le spalle, «ai tempi della scuola mica abbiamo avuto modo di avvicinarci così tanto» le picchiettò un dito sulla spalla, arricciando il naso, «ci siamo perse un sacco di cose! Dobbiamo recuperare!»  
«Assolutamente» annuì. Le sorrise maliziosa.  
«Quindi ti è piaciuto giocare con me?»  
«Così tanto che sono propensa a chiedere un altro giro» ricambiò il sorriso furbo. L’altra strinse di più la mano sul suo fianco e la baciò a lungo sulla bocca.  
Sì, ne avevano di cose da recuperare, ma fortunatamente avevano anche tutto il tempo che volevano.   
  
  


\- **Fine** -


	10. Chapter 10

  


**Nota:** Omosessualità Maschile

 

 

\- **Biting** -  
 _004\. Biting/Morsi_  


  
  
Snervante.   
Quella parola gli piaceva un sacco e riusciva perfettamente a descrivere come fosse il suo compagno di stanza: snervante. La S iniziale, poi, era proprio una chicca: somigliava proprio ad un serpente che si attorcigliava attorno ai suoi _nerv_ i stringendoli e triturandoli assiduamente e con perizia.   
La notizia che avrebbe dovuto condividere la stanza con qualcuno allo studentato all’inizio l’aveva presa abbastanza bene: non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita, no? Quindi meglio fare un bel respiro profondo e pensare che non era possibile essere così sfigati da ritrovarsi in stanza proprio un individuo insopportabile. Poi gli avevano dato le chiavi della stanza, era entrato spingendo la porta e quasi strozzandosi con la bretella del borsone – ancora doveva capire come aveva fatto a correre quel rischio – e si era ritrovato davanti _lui_. Già dal modo in cui era vestito aveva “vagamente” intuito che non potevano esistere esseri umani più diversi da loro due.  
Quel tipo non era disordinato, piuttosto aveva abitudini _nocive_ per la sua salute mentale: aveva un modo di vivere talmente leggero e spensierato che gli dava sui nervi, per non parlare della sua gentilezza. Gli piaceva ascoltare della musica che faceva venire il mal di testa, certi gruppi di musica metal il cui nome sembrava quello di una setta satanica, _ma_ lo faceva con gli auricolari. Il risultato era che lui, sì, sentiva di sottofondo che razza di musica stesse sentendo il suo compagno di stanza, ma non a volume abbastanza alto da avere una scusa per sbraitargli contro – o quantomeno buttarlo fuori dalla stanza con un ghigno malefico – perché quel ragazzo era _gentile_.   
Gli chiedeva _gentilmente_ se gli andava di pranzare insieme.  
Gli chiedeva _gentilmente_ se la luce accesa del suo comodino lo disturbasse quando la sera leggeva fino a tardi, perché altrimenti l’avrebbe spenta.  
Gli chiedeva _gentilmente_ se aveva bisogno di qualcosa quando andava a fare la spesa.   
Gli chiedeva _gentilmente_ se respirava troppo forte, a momenti.   
Era un fumatore, un appassionato di metal ed alcolici ed era _gentile_ : roba da ucciderlo, perché non poteva odiarlo.   
Lui si ammazzava di studio, passava nottate a sbobinare lezioni, si strozzava col caffè fino a diventare talmente isterico da non trovare più la matita sulla scrivania perché in realtà ce l’aveva sull’orecchio, e quel ragazzo aveva il fottuto coraggio di prendere un voto più alto del suo studiando soltanto una settimana prima dell’esame.   
E aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle e, sia che li tenesse sciolti o stretti in un codino, erano sempre perfetti. Lui, invece, non c’era un momento del giorno in cui i suoi capelli non si ostinassero a stare alla cazzo.   
E nonostante il freddo che faceva, quando rientrava dopo un’intera giornata passata fuori al vento, aveva sempre le labbra carnose perfette, mai una screpolatura, mai secche. Lui, invece, doveva andare avanti sempre e solo col burro di cacao, o sarebbe rientrato a casa col labbro spaccato come se avesse fatto a botte.   
E aveva le mani grandi, con le unghie e le cuticole perfette, perché al contrario di lui non si rosicchiava le unghie a pelle, e ora se ne stava seduto alla scrivania con espressione assorta, la luce della lampada che gli illuminava appena il profilo, i capelli legati, gli auricolari dell’iPod nelle orecchie e il pollice della mano destra che non la smetteva di cliccare sulla penna a molla.  
 _Click – click – click – click - click…_  
Seduto sul letto, sospirò stanco, si mise irrazionalmente le mani fra i capelli scompigliandoseli di più e raccattò le sue cose per andare a studiare in aula studio al pianoterra. Una volta superata la scrivania, però, si sentì richiamare.  
«Ehi» si voltò a guardarlo e lo vede togliersi gli auricolari con uno strattone secco al cavo, «tutto ok?»  
«Sì, sto andando a studiare di sotto» fece un cenno vago verso la porta.   
Si accigliò. «Tu non studi mai fuori dalla camera, non è una tua abitudine: se ti dà fastidio la mia presenza, posso scendere io sotto» e sembrava pure accomodante nel dirlo.   
Mise una mano sulla maniglia. «No, no… non preoccuparti, scendo io».   
«Ehi, aspetta!» posò velocemente una matita sulla costura del libro che stava studiando, per non perdere il segno, e lo richiuse; lo raggiunse alla porta. «Senti, è da un po’ che vorrei chiedertelo, ma… è soltanto una mia impressione, o mi eviti?»   
«Io…» lo fissò trattenendo il respiro, sorpreso e interdetto, e anche un po’ punto nell’orgoglio. «Non è che ti evito, è che abbiamo abitudini diverse, capita che io non ci sappia convivere bene e mi allontani, ma non ti… _evito_ » dove “evito” stava in realtà per “odio”.   
«Ma possiamo comunque parlarne, no? Cioè, non è detto che io non possa venirti incontro, non mi va che tu ti senta costretto a lasciare la camera per me, come stai facendo ora».  
Di nuovo quella gentilezza da strapazzo.   
«Ma non c’entra venirsi incontro!» lo disse a voce troppo alta, tant’è che l’altro gli fece un cenno con la testa verso il muro alle sue spalle: i loro vicini di stanza, per quanto loro coetanei, erano dei rompipalle di rara fattura e pignoleria, contrari ad ogni minimo rumore, fosse anche un respiro più forte. «Non c’entra venirsi incontro» ripetè a bassa voce, gesticolò, «io non voglio che tu cambi le tue abitudini per me: sei così da quasi vent’anni, non vedo proprio perché dovresti cambiare all’improvviso…» fece di nuovo per andar via.   
«Vorrei solo che provassimo ad essere amici, almeno» insisté, «non ci parliamo quasi mai, non _mi_ parli quasi mai, se non per chiedermi di spostare un oggetto! Ci parliamo solo a sguardi a momenti!»   
_E non andava benissimo così? Il parlare è delle donne, gli uomini si parlano a sguardi!_  
«Ascolta» gli disse pazientemente, «siamo capitati nella stessa stanza, dividiamo un tetto, ma non è detto che ciò significhi anche che dobbiamo per forza andare d’accordo: fra di noi ci sono delle forti differenze, affrontiamo le cose in modo diverso e…»   
«Le affrontiamo in modo diverso come?» sembrò un po’ arrabbiarsi, e gli dispiacque. «Io provo ad aiutarci e tu scappi?»  
«Non sto scappando!» protestò.   
«Tu scappi ogni volta che ti guardo!»   
«Non è vero!»  
«Sì che è vero!»  
«Ma se mi guardi con l’aria da cane bastonato chiedendomi gentilmente se voglio qualcosa… certo che poi mi incazzo a lungo andare!» si stava esasperando.  
«Non ti guardo come un cane bastonato! Io vorrei solamente farti capire che…» avevano alzato la voce: arrivò un pugno contro la parete da parte del vicino di stanza.  
«Oh, al diavolo!» sibilò lui contro il muro.  
«Io» proseguì il compagno di stanza, «vorrei solamente farti capire che…»  
«Sì, che ci sei, che se ho bisogno di qualcosa posso anche chiedertelo» aprì la porta, «lo terrò in conto, ok?» provò a tagliar corto.   
Ma una mano dell’altro ragazzo spinse bruscamente la porta a richiudersi; lo spinse contro il muro e prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo aveva la bocca sulla sua, schiacciato fra lui e il muro.   
_Lo stava baciando._  
Quelle labbra erano davvero morbide e carnose, se ne rese conto mentre se ne stava impalato con la mente che cominciava ad annebbiarsi rapidamente: era il preludio della scarica di adrenalina e voglia che stava scatenando quel contatto.   
Quel bacio gli piaceva, gli piacevano quelle labbra contro le sue, gli piaceva quella lingua troppo impertinente e infuocata, gli piaceva quel modo quasi aggressivo di baciarlo, _arrabbiato_. Senza troppo riguardo, lasciò cadere a terra il manuale che avrebbe dovuto studiare e il paio di penne che avrebbe voluto portare con sé, e le sue mani corsero piuttosto al viso dell’altro incagliandosi fra i capelli fino a scioglierli. Il bacio si fece da aggressivo impetuoso e sensuale, lungo, come se baciandosi avessero voluto sondare ogni angolo dell’altro e succhiargli via tutto il senno, ogni minino ricordo del posto dov’erano.   
Se li ricordò tutti i modi in cui l’aveva guardato e come spesso rivedeva nella propria mente piccoli dettagli del suo corpo, ricordi immagazzinati e rubati fra un cambio di maglia e l’altro, di fretta. Troppo spesso gli aveva guardato la bocca, troppo spesso si era ritrovato a pensare che prima che lui potesse articolare qualche altra gentilezza era meglio chiudergliela in qualche modo, _ecco, quello era un bel modo_. Gli mordicchiò le labbra mentre l’altro lo spingeva verso di sé, per appoggiarsi questa volta lui con le spalle al muro tenendolo stretto contro di sé.   
Il suo profilo. Gliel’aveva osservato spesso mentre a mensa rideva con gli altri – per lui non aveva mai sorriso così – o mentre era assorto su un libro: la lampada della scrivania gettava su di lui luci e ombre, e in quel gioco di luci la sua mente rifletteva fantasie sensuali che gli provocavano dolore togliendogli l’aria. Era stanco di non vederlo sorridere per lui, era stanco di non poter tenere quella sua solarità per lui: gli morse il mento, il collo… l’avrebbe _divorato_ , così finalmente non ci sarebbero stati più fraintendimenti.   
Le mani dell’altro andarono con urgenza a sbottonargli la camicia, mentre lui con la bocca e con i denti non dava pace al suo collo – e teneva le dita fra quei capelli lunghi che al tocco erano più belli di quanto si aspettasse. Sentì un morso sulla spalla e inclinò la testa per permettergli di baciarlo sul collo a sua volta, gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia ricordando improvvisamente in modo vivido gli addominali che gli aveva visto più volte di sfuggita quando si era cambiato velocemente in camera. Sotto il suo tocco erano una meraviglia, e sembrava che l’altro stesse esattamente sentendo la sua piacevole sorpresa nello scoprire quanto gli piacesse toccarlo, perché ricambiava ogni carezza con un sospiro più forte.   
Maglia e camicia caddero a terra – furono anche accidentalmente pestate – e labbra e lingua andarono a tracciare percorsi sognati, voluti e talmente desiderati da lasciare insonni la notte al sol pensiero di quanto potessero essere realmente vicini e lontani allo stesso tempo.   
Avrebbe voluto non staccarsi dalla sua bocca, ma c’era quell’impellente bisogno di possederlo che lo stava guidando ad abbassarsi inconsciamente verso terra, leccandogli il collo fino alla spalla – _un morso per tutte le volte che gli aveva voltato le spalle ridendo con altri_ – leccandogli la clavicola e il petto – _un altro morso per le volte che aveva provato ad affrontarlo di petto, ma non era riuscito a scalfire il suo orgoglio_ – leccandolo fino all’ombelico, tenendo le mani sui fianchi – _un morso sul fianco, per le volte in cui le maglie non si erano sollevate come voluto, quando alzava le braccia_ – e poi le mani tremanti, per l’ansia e la voglia, sul bottone dei jeans, e quella zip che fissò deglutendo per poi leccarsi le labbra prima di posare la bocca su di lui.   
Gli avrebbe succhiato via anche l’anima, volendo, e _Dio mio!_ quanto avrebbe voluto sentirlo urlare, gridare il suo nome, ma non potevano farsi sentire dai vicini. L’altro gli fece cenno di allontanarsi un po’: scivolò a sedere sul pavimento e lui tornò con la bocca fra le sue gambe, stavolta tappandogli la sua di bocca con una mano. E lui gliela morse, gliela morse forte per non gemere mentre lo tormentava a lungo e lentamente con le labbra e con la lingua, in una sorta di ciclo di dolore e piacere pulsante e continuo: più mordeva, più succhiava, più gli dava dolore, più gli dava piacere. Più lo supplicava mordendolo di non farlo urlare, più lui non lo ascoltava e preferiva continuare quel delirio.   
Accarezzandogli il viso il ragazzo gli fece capire di smettere e alzare la testa verso di lui; si baciarono presi ancor di più dalla smania di toccarsi, _toccarsi più a fondo._  
Mani febbricitanti gli slacciarono i pantaloni e lo toccarono subito; affondò la bocca di nuovo contro il suo collo, per reprimere un gemito mordendolo, proprio come prima l’altro aveva fatto con lui. La mano si muoveva su di lui provando a strappargli suppliche e gemiti, e lui lo mordeva, lo mordeva ogni volta e gli leccava il collo e l’orecchio, mentre i loro corpi volevano farsi più vicini e l’altro gli accarezzava la testa come ad invitarlo a morderlo di più. Poi quella mano percorse tutta la sua spina dorsale, fino al fondo schiena, fino a spingere le dita dentro per cominciare a prepararlo, e allora i movimenti si fecero più bruschi e i morsi più forti.   
Gli scappò un’imprecazione singhiozzania con espressione assorta, focò baciandolo sulla bocca, senza dargli tregua se non quando fu necessario per liberarsi dai pantaloni e dalla biancheria. Gli diede le spalle, l’altro lo strinse a sé passandogli un braccio sotto il mento e lo sentì entrare; credette di impazzire.   
Tutto diventò incredibilmente frenetico, doveva fare cento cose e contemporaneamente: voleva toccarlo, leccarlo, baciarlo, _morderlo_ e continuare a muoversi cercando il più possibile di accompagnare le sue spinte e di stare più a contatto con lui, _tutto e subito_. Avrebbe urlato, se non avesse avuto il suo braccio da mordere a sangue, e fu un sottile piacere intossicante sentire che anche lui lo stava mordendo per non gemere: gli mordeva la spalla e spingeva, e i mugolii si fecero pericolosamente forti.   
_Cazzo, ancora.  
Ancora più forte, fammi diventare pazzo e non ne verremo più fuori. Così._  
L’orgasmo stava arrivando e poco importò del resto: lasciò la morsa sul suo braccio e venne regalandogli e regalandosi un gemito forte, prima che l’altro gli coprisse debolmente la bocca con una mano. Gli baciò la mano e le dita, e nonostante si trovassero ancora all’ingresso della loro stanza, nudi fra vestiti e penne gettate a terra, tutto quello che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato stringerlo e toccarlo ancora. Restò piacevolmente stupito quando sentì l’altro stringerlo di nuovo a sé da dietro e baciargli più volte la spalla.   
«Hai capito adesso cosa volevo dirti?»  
«Hai capito adesso perché scappavo?» sorrise debolmente.   
«Penso che ci abbiamo sentiti…» ammiccò verso la parete di fronte a loro.  
«Si fottano» si lamentò seccato, voltandosi per baciarlo sulla bocca, ma lui lo fermò afferrandogli il mento con una mano.  
«Perché tanto non è stata la prima e unica volta?» aveva una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Sì» si lasciò baciare.   
Perché tanto lui l’avrebbe sempre spiazzato abbastanza da farsi costantemente desiderare, fino a fargli venire voglia di _divorarlo_ come quella volta.  
  


 

 

 


End file.
